stolen innocence
by bellaandedwardloveeachother
Summary: Bella is 18 and content with her life.Her few friends and loving parents are everything she needs.But when the new english teacher Mt.Cullen who is secretly obsessed with her proclaims his love nothing will be the same. Darkward that turns Sweetward EXB.
1. New teacher

Stolen innocense

Chapter 1-New teacher.

BPOV

Another day at Forks High School, everything seemed to be pretty much the same, it was raining as usual and Angela and I were sitting at our usual table for lunch eating in a comfortable silence, well, at least between us it was silent. In the rest of the cafeteria however nobody wanted to shut up. And the worst of all was that they were all are talking about the very same subject that had been inserted into practically all the conversations during the past month: The new teacher.

Mrs. Connelly, our old English teacher had to leave town for personal reasons and this guy Mr. Cullen would be taking up her place. The poor man had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

"He is absolutely gorgeous!" Shouted the "it girl" of school, Tanya Denali, she was pretty much just like any other popular girl around the world. Besides her there was Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. All of them stupid, shallow and adored by the male population.

They had spent the entire lunch break discussing about how he was totally staring at their breasts and were now moving the subjects of the talking into his physical attributions.

"Seriously, how can they make such a big deal about this?" I asked Angela, she laughed sarcastically "I guess nothing else fits in those little brains." we giggled a little at her answer.

I loved my best friend; she was the only one that actually understood me, Jacob did as well, but he is a boy so…

"Hey! Did you know they are opening a new library at Port Angels? We could go this weekend!" Angie asked animatedly after some time. I smiled, it had been a while since our last hang out in there and I could really use I visit to the library. Both of love books, just one of the things we have in common.

"Sure thing! We could call Jake but I don't think he would have much fun in there." I responded. She nodded in agreement and then thought for a little while.

"You think it would be alright if I asked Ben to come as well?"She asked nervously, blushing a little bit, my smile widened, Angela had been in love with Ben since middle school and he clearly felt the same, but both of them were too shy to admit it to one another.

I was happy to see she was finally creating guts to ask him out. But at the same time I felt a little jealous of her. I had never had a boyfriend before, in fact I hadn't yet given my first kiss!

"Of course you can you didn't even have to ask!" I told her sincerely. Before I knew she had practically knocked me off my chair with a bone breaking hug." Thank you Bella! Thank you so much!" She said happily.

I chuckled soundly, silly, silly Angela. We were still hugging when the annoying sound of the school bell rang. People of course started running not to lose their classes.

"Bye Angie, see you in gym" I told her and headed to my next class: English, time to meet the brand new teacher.


	2. Beautiful student

EPOV

It was never really on my plans to become a teacher; in fact I never one considered working in the educational area.

I was much more into becoming an architect just like my father; he owned a company specialized in the area to be more exact. I was the only one of his three children who inherited his talents. So of course I was supposed to take over his place. I only changed my mind in the senior year, when I got fascinated by literature.

When I entered college to get my English major, everyone thought I wasn't going to last more then one month, but the effect was exactly the opposite, the fascination only grew, and when I first entered a classroom as a teacher my destiny was sealed.

Of course I never lost my old passion, I also took a major in architecture and I was going to take over the head of our family's company in precisely a year. If everything went smoothly of course. With that deal my father never bothered me with my choice; my mother was a teacher herself so he considered it as a family thing.

I was now going to start on a new school, a very small one located on a equally small town named Forks. That would probably contribute to the fact that I am substituting an old teacher in the middle of the semester. I was probably the topic of the week.

The first classes had gone quite well with the exceptions of a few teenage girls that were more interested in hitting on me then actually paying attention.

After the pause for lunch was just over it was the senior's turn in a couple of minutes entered a first group composed only of boys, next came a few girls eyeing up and down and almost licking their lips. Aren't them afraid of getting a detention? The only reason why I didn't give them one it's because I had no wish to start off like that, throwing detentions everywhere on my first day.

Once most of the desks were occupied I patted the board to silent them and begin with the class.

"Hello class! I'm Edward Cullen and as you all know I will be your new English teacher."There were a series of murmurs that went to "Welcome buddy" to "Hey Hottie!"

Once the silence was settled again I restarted "Well as this is my first day I presume we could use the first couple of minutes to get to…"

Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the door "I'm so sorry! I'm usually never late!" A sweet melodic voice spoke, but it wasn't the voice itself that took my breath away,it was the owner of it.

Right in front of me stood the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on, and I had already seen many beautiful girls. She had a long and soft mahogany hair that contrasted greatly with the paleness of her porcelain skin. Her face was flawless and her eyes…those beautiful brown eyes that had me immediately lost on them. But her lips were my big problem, those pink lips called for own to claim them in a long passionate kiss that would make us both forget their own name.

I was forcefully pulled back from my inappropriate thoughts by the same sweet sound calling for me.

"Oh I'm sorry. You are?" The realization that I didn't yet know her name hit me like a punch in the stomach.

"Bella sir, Bella Swan." I nodded and told her to take her sit, she did so apologizing once more with a tinge o pink in her cheeks that made her even more appealing. If that is even possible.

Bella Swan. The name suited her perfectly _una bella ragazza_.She was just that beautiful and perfect. And I needed her just like I needed air to breath. I would have to make her mine._ She is your student you can't do that._ Muttered a more reasonable part of me, and it was right. Even though she was a senior and for that probably a legal adult it was still illegal._ Illegal! That is not even the problem you it occurred to you that she might not want you!_ Another truth, but would I be able to let her go if that was the case? No. I would never give her up. I could never give her up. I would make her want me, she would be happy with me! _Keep dreaming love boy! Just forget her she deserves better_.

This little voice inside my head was starting to annoy the hell out of me. Why wouldn't it simply shut up?

It was extremely hard continuing with the class as if nothing had happened. I couldn't help but steal a few glances of her. She was sitting at a table right at the middle of the class. Too far for my liking. That simply wouldn't do, on the next time I would have her sit in the first desk, right in from of me, where I could feel her wonderful smell. There were so many things to change so many details to of one thing I was sure she would be _mine_.

BPOV

I was never late, and I mean _Never._ Not even once in my entire life. But of course it had to happen at my first class with the new teacher? Just to give him the perfect impression of me. And he is teaching my favorite subject! It's not fair!

Thankfully he was really nice, a little creepy but still very nice. He kept staring at me as if I was something to eat. Not the way a teacher should look at his student. But I guess he was just stunned by my sudden entrance and I misunderstood everything.

He told me to sit down and I chose my usual spot in the middle of the class, not in the front but not at the back just perfect. He allowed the class to ask a few questions about him and then continued with the lesson from where had left. He was a good teacher and everybody seemed to understand everything, but he seemed a little distant as if his mind was somewhere else and he kept glancing at me in a weird way. This guy is scary, but extremely gorgeous, he had unruly bronze hair and stunning emerald eyes that could surely get you lost in them. He was not too built but wasn't skinny either. He was perfect. Adonis in human form, every girl's wet dream but scarred the heck out of me.

I was relieved when class was over and was about to storm out of there but was stopped by somebody's strong grip in my arms. I turned around to be faced with strong green eyes that bored into mine daring me to look away."Miss Swan I think you are too much at the end of the class I'm going to ask you to sit more at the front from now on." He said in his deep masculine voice. I nodded at him and loosened his grip "I will see you tomorrow.

"Yes sir."And the n left the class as quickly as I could without falling. I met Angela at the end of the corridor and we headed together for the next class. I couldn't however absolve anything; all I could think about was him. I somehow felt a pull toward him, and feared him all the same. But how come you can feel attracted to the one thing you fear?

I was thankful when the last bell rang signing that I could finally leave the school grounds. I walked to my truck alone since Angie was with Ben. But instead of driving home I resolved to head down to La Push I needed to talk to feel warm and safe like he always made me feel.


	3. Jealousy

I do not own twilight or any of its contents

Chapter 3- Jealousy

BPOV

I've been visiting La Push since I was a little girl. Charlie went fishing every Sunday with his friend Billy Black; he still does actually, to mom's annoyance. I used to stay by the river playing with Billy's youngest son, Jacob that later on became my best friend along with Angie.

Jake is almost two years younger then me. During puberty he always came to me seeking comfort when Sam Ulley and his gang would pick on him. I would talk to him and tell him what and wonderful boy he was, we sat on the first beach for hours until he would feel better.

Now he is over 6 inches and much built, able to scare any idiot that might cross his way. Now I am the scared one looking for the feel of security in his tanned arms.

As if guessing that he was sitting by the cliff in which he and some other crazy La Push boys liked to go cliff diving "In La Push the ain't no shopping mall" he says. I just roll my eyes at that, as if risking their lives is the only thing left to do.

- Hey Bells! You here on a Monday, that's unusual. Anything wrong? - He asked looking truly concerned.

I shrugged and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his large frame willing the warm feeling of safety to wash over me- I just missed you Jake. That's all. - He smiled and nodded. But deep inside he knew I was lying. He always knew.

And the weirdest of it all is that I was actually stating the truth in a way. There wasn't anything wrong, at least not for real, I mean, didn't do anything wrong. Except for the starring but that must have been only my imagination right? Then why do my guts tell me otherwise? What the hell is wrong with me?

-So how are things in Forks? Are Charlie and Renee doing ok?-He asked breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

-They are great, how about you and Billy? Are Rachel and the baby alright?-He nodded and gave me a quick review of the whole pregnancy situation. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about random stuff and picking on each other just like any other time spent in La Push. It is always fun to hang out with Jake, and this time was no different, but I had this weird feeling of being watched the entire time.

All this apprehension was driving me crazy and decided to leave before the sky turned dark. Noticing my unease Jacob offered to follow behind me in his "new" restored car but It wouldn't be fair of me to give him all this trouble just because I'm a being a paranoid.

I almost changed my mind though, when I heard an angry growl somewhere when I kissed him on the cheek. Jacob heard it too and we made a small search around the area. He feared an animal, probably a bear or a wolf. But something deep inside my guts told me it was none of that. But what was it then?

-Bells are you sure you don't want me to go with you? - He asked serious. I took a deep breath gathering all the courage I had left and declined the offer.

Jumping inside the seat of my monstrous truck I waved him good bye and started the engine.

The drive home was uneventful; however the horrible sensation wouldn't go away until I entered the living room where my parents were watching TV.

-Hey darling! How was your day?-Asked Renee getting up from the couch and wrapping her arms around me in her loving way.

-It was cool. Spending time with Jake is always great.-I answered her, not mentioning the new teacher since they obviously already knew about it. Damn Forks and its lack of privacy.

-I heard there's a new teacher there is he any good? - Charlie inquired. Bingo!

I just nodded and excused myself. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and crashed on the bed.

I just wanted to get my homework done and go to sleep. My stomach wouldn't take it so why even bother?

Hell what's wrong with me?

EPOV

As soon as my last class was finished I quickly went looking for Bella. I found her on the parking lot, already entering on a very old truck that could have belonged to her grand father. She probably couldn't afford anything better, her dad being the chief of police and her mother a kindergarten teacher. I had made a quick research on her using the school files. Nothing unusual, since it was my first day, to want a little bit of information on my students.

Her full name was Isabella Marie Swan, but she preferred to be called Bella. She has lived here entire life with both her parents and has always grades above satisfactory, English being her best, and Mathematics the worst.

I knew exactly where she lived and was surprised when she didn't' head directly there. She drove a long distance instead, pulling in the entrance of La Push; the Quilleute reservation. What is she doing here in plain Monday?

My curiosity was quickly replaced with anger as I spotted a huge native boy coming over to greet her. _They better be only friends_.

I pulled in with some distance from Bella's truck; my Volvo was nothing like the other cars near by and would surely call attention.

They stayed together for hours, talking and laughing with each other. The intimacy they seemed to share was a little too much for my liking, and I had to force myself not run over there grab her away from him and then return to teach him a lesson.

Relief washed over me when she finally told him it was time to leave.

-Do you want me escort you home? The rabbit it's done I would follow right behind you.-Offered the mutt. If I wasn't there I would have appreciated his concern for her. I don't want my Bella to get hurt, but he was most likely using that as an excuse to get inside her pants. Fool, only I get to touch her! To my pleasure she smartly declined the offer.

He walked her to the car and I kept my distance. But I just couldn't stop the loud savage growl that escaped my throat when she fucking _kissed _him on the cheek. She suddenly gasped and turned to the tanned boy –Did you hear it? - He nodded and started walking in my direction. Fuck! I quickly hid behind a car and waited for him to walk away, immediately running over to the Volvo and jumping into it.

I know the risk but I would still wait, there was no way in hell I was leaving her by herself at the road, especially at this time.

I can't imagine what I would do if anything ever happened to her, I would give away my own life if it meant keeping hers. Never before I cared so much about a person, I've known her for a day for god's sake! It is like I love her or something, and maybe I do.

It wasn't long before I heard the loud roaring of that thing she claims to be her car. It was so slow that I could have fallen asleep during the ride. What was the point in having a car like mine if I can't use a quarter of its full speed? I would have to buy her a new one, something small and secure; a Honda fit would suit her alright.

After a long torturous hour she pulled in beside the small two story house she lived in.

I waited while she entered it sighing peacefully at her beauty. I looked at my clock 7 pm, still too early, it would be better if I headed home. With a last look at the house I drove home at full speed, I still needed to prepare my classes for tomorrow.

Sleep well my sweet, beautiful girl.

_My Bella_.


	4. Cell phones and gifts

I don't own Twilight or any of its contents.

Hey people! I know I've been silent in the last chapters but the thing is that I wasn't sure if there would be any reader to it and I wanted to give it a while. The readers are still very few but enough to keep me going, I'm gonna be modest about this one.

Okay so a few informations about the story:

There will be a happy ending!

If you there will be lemons…please tell me if you want it or not.

But even if you choose no there will be mentions of sexual abuse, nothing strong, just mentions because after all it is a dark Edward story

About my Bella: She is going to be very much like her character in the book, stubborn, shy, loves to read , very selfless that's how Eddie here is going to make accept him in the begging.

About my Edward: You see… he's not cruel or a sadist but very possessive and very controlling, along the story he will be turning to something similar to his character of the book, he will force Bella on sexual activity but not exactly rape. I mean the actual sex might come only when she reciprocate his feelings but I'm still in doubt….you can help me with that (:

I want to be open for you, of coarse there is a story line that I will follow but details such as that I want opinions it's my first story and I want you guys to like it!

Let me know if you have any suggestions, constructive criticism is welcome as well, and I absolutely love reviews so please! Make a child a happy!

Anyway here goes chapter number 4…

Stolen Innocence

Chapter 4- cell phones and gifts

EPOV

My house or most likely mansion is located right out of town in the middle of the forest. It's weird for a single man like me to live in such a big house, but it wasn't always like that, I grew up in a huge family with two brothers, eleven cousins and a total of two uncles and three aunts, all that plus my parents and grandparents.

When I was sixteen my parents had the brilliant idea of buying each of their child a big house, as an incentive to give those many grandchildren, they really didn't want the family to get any smaller, and their wishes were now being granted.

Both my siblings were now married. Emmet the oldest married a snobbish to model named Rosalie whose twin brother Jasper married my little sister Alice. I found it really strange in the beginning but got used to it.

I miss Alice squealing in my year about clothes or abut what a womanizer I was. Yeah, I sort of the player of school but now it is different, now I belong to one woman only. Bella and she belonged only to me. I smiled thinking about how in a few years our children will be running around this place. Beautiful girls and charming boys that will be the fruit of our love.

I love her so much already, and I know so few about her, I needed to find out more, she will have to tell me about her passions her tastes, her life in general, so many things. But there was no rush we would have our whole lives to get to know each other, and I will love and cherish her during every second of it, and so will she.

I will find a way, a way to make her love me, of course it will never get close to what I feel for her but again, that was impossible. My love for her was even stronger then the will of God.

As I parked my car at the school's property I let my mind linger with thought of her, of how she smelled, the way her voice sent music through the air right into my ears. I longed to be with her 24 hours a day but I would have to be patient; my class with her was only on the second period and couldn't be distracted during the first class.

I knew I was a lucky bastard however when I spotted her red truck parked only a few meters away from mine. And since it wasn't there before, it means she is still in it.

A smile spread all over my face when her small beautiful frame emerged from the huge monster she drove.

When she lifted her face and saw me I was blessed with the light tinge of pink on her cheeks from yesterday. I waited while she slowly made her way to the door where I was standing.- Hello Isabella how are you feeling in this loving morning- I startled her with my question and jumped almost tripping on her own foot, I caught her just before her knees hit the floor.-Oops you should be more careful Bella, I don't want you getting hurt-I scowled her serious.

The pink on her cheeks that hadn't yet faded got even deeper and she quickly answered me – Yeah uhm I'm okay…Thanks for catching me-I smiled at her getting lost in her beautiful brown orbs.-Um I'm on my feet now you can release me sir-I didn't realize until that moment that I still held her in my arms, it just felt so natural to have her there, where she belonged. I reluctantly released and she stormed off in the same second. I would have to teach her not to run away from me again.

_She is mine and mine she will stay_.

BPOV

What was that?

Okay it was nothing, at least nothing that I can prove and you can not accuse a person without being able to prove it. But the way he looked at, it wasn't the way a teacher is supposed to look at his student! I teacher can not _lust_ after a student its illegal!

_Duh Bella. Get real if he would lust after anyone why would it be you? If he is a rapist or something he will be after Tanya or Jessica not you! And look at him he could have any woman that he wanted he doesn't need to take them by force!_

Yeah…that's true…just me being my usual paranoid self…I guess being the daughter of the chief of police does that to you.

-Hey Bells! Ready for math? - Angela asked me, I just rolled my eyes. When am I ever gonna be ready for math? She giggled and I punched her on the shoulder she gasped and I ran over the classroom with her right after me.

The class was very boring and it seemed more like hours had passed rather then 50 minutes when I put my things together and left for English.

I shivered as I remembered the look on his face earlier at the entrance; I started to walk slowly not in a hurry to meet him.

When I reached the door there were only a few people in there, creating an unusual silence. I went to over to my usual spot but was surprise by a melodic voice -On the front Isabella! –Stated the bronze haired god of creep, pointing at an empty desk right in front of his. As I sat down he began approaching me with smug expression on his handsome face. He was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by a singing Mike Newton that entered the class the very same moment he narrowed his eyes and told him to sit down, directing himself to the board to my big relief.

-So class, time exercising-He said after everybody was settled and quiet.-Open your books at the page 68 ,exercises from number 5 to number have twenty minutes to finish this up and give it back to me starting now.-

I picked up my book and began answering the questions, It was relatively easy and quickly to do twenty minutes was more then enough to do it twice. But idiots like Newton obviously needed the extra time.

I was already on the number 8 when I heard the familiar ring of my cell phone and quickly turned it off, blushing deeply as a few people laughed.

-Miss. Swan Cell Phones are not allowed in this institution if you'll please hand it over, you can pick it up tomorrow after class with me-The melodic voice of echoed trough the class, I nodded and gave him the phone.

Sighing I returned my gaze to the book, tomorrow would have been the only day of the week in which I didn't have classes with him and I would have to see him in anyway. Bastard, tomorrow was the only day of the week in which I don't have English and I was looking forward for that and now I would still have to see him.

I could still feel his eyes burning on me as he sat down on his desk, and during the rest of the class he remained like that.

-Miss. Swan will you stay a little bit?-He spoke as soon the bell rang, I sighed and approached him. When everybody had finally left, he closed the door. Thankfully not locking it, I would have freaked out if he did.

Smiling he sat on his desk, and began to speak – So Bella, how are you? - He told me to stay for that? - I'm okay sir thank you for asking- He moved from his position so that his face was closer to mine.- Please, call me Edward, all this formality just doesn't suit me- Indeed it doesn't he certainly does not look like a teacher, more like a Hollywood or something, he would make a great villain, handsome, charming and creepy. I answered him with just a nod. Willing him to continue and get this done and over with- So Isabella, this morning when I tried to greet you at the parking lot I couldn't have but notice that you ran away from me, that wasn't very polite my dear.- My dear? Couldn't he find a better way to direct to a student? _Hello stupid! He was being paternalistic just like your father would have been!_ True. And judging by the murderous look on his face that was exactly what he meant.-I'm sorry Mt. Cullen, I didn't mean to offend you I was just in a hurry for class- Okay in fact you kind of scared me off .

His expression didn't change one bit – I told to call me Edward didn't I? – _What if I don't want to?_ - I'm sorry Edward- His face softened and he looked kind of…pleased.

-You are forgiven my sweet, just don't do it again- _Okay, my sweet is a little out of contest_. I weakly nodded my head and excused my self; he opened the door in a chivalry manner and said he would see me tomorrow.

During lunch I was greeted by a smiling Angela, who was holding herself from jumping up and down. Ben had agreed to come with us to the inauguration the bookstore in Port Angels and she was a mixture of happiness nervousness and anxiety. It is during those times that I wish I was an expert at the dating thing, which was far from reality, but they would figure it out, they were meant for each other.

At 3:50 pm, I was already home talking Renee out of her plans to cross the country in a van, she needed to understand that at her almost forties it was an awful idea. When she finally came back to her senses I went upstairs to do my homework, I was opening my backpack when I noticed there was a package in my bed, why didn't Renee say anything? Well, maybe it's from Charlie, but hat just wasn't his thing. I shrugged and opened it, I gasped when I saw what it was, I gorgeous blue dress that seemed to be very expensive, more then we could afford and certainly too much of a good taste for Charlie to have chosen it. I searched around for a note or anything and found a small piece of paper at the right above my pillow:

_To my Bella,_

_This small gift isn't enough to demonstrate not tiny bit _

_of the immensity of my feelings for you,_

_Eternally yours,_

_E.C_


	5. Real chapter now!

I don't own twilight or any of its contents.

So guys let me explain to you what happened, I got stuck at one part of chapter 5 and just couldn't get out no matter how hard I tried and then I realized that I had no idea what I was going to do with this story, no idea of where I was taking it, and when I started to plan it just sounded so lame. And I figured that maybe I wasn't that much of a writer and that maybe I should stop the fic and give for someone to continue and so I posted that author note.

On the next day I heard my mom hissing angrily at me did I always forgot to take my medicine (I suffer from depression) well after a few scowling here and there I took it and a few hours later when I went back to the computer to try writing once more everything was just so much easier and my plans for the story sounded so more fun, that I decided to continue and here it is!

Moral of the story: If you ever forget to take your medicine don't even try making important decisions…..

So yeah I am continuing the story but thanks RedRose102 for offering to take this story and for the insentive together withshaqbarcalis.

Here goes Chapter 5

EPOV

I drove quietly through the road way down to Seattle, after my little sister Alice called me saying she was staying in the city for a few days. She was surprised when I told her I was heading there immediately, after all during this time of the day I should be giving classes. I told her the school was on recess but truth be told, I used her as excuse to take the day off.

After my talk with Bella I decided to investigate a little bit about her using her cell phone messages. I was infuriated to find out that most of them were sent by the same boy she _kissed_ on the cheek the other day, they were from friendly manner but I wasn't stupid enough to think that some boy would stay close to Bella without having second thoughts; she was too beautiful for her own good. As attempt to calm down my jealousy I decided to get freshen up in the restroom. Wrong move, one instant that I entered the box the place was filled with boys from Bella's year.

Flashback:

"Hey dude have you seen Bella Swan these days? She changed a lot this summer, I mean she's kind of pretty" My jaw tightened as I listened to some boy speak, I took a deep breath to prevent myself from jumping on his throat, _Calm down Edward this is going to happen a lot, that doesn't mean he stands a chance with her._

"Yeah I know! I was even thinking of asking her out someday, I think it's time to think of serious relationship since graduation is coming and all, she is the best option for that, the other pretty ones or are too easy or are with someone else." Well at least that he got right; my Bella isn't just one for you to fuck and throw away like some cheap whore you find on the streets. She's one to be cherished and loved but only by me! I just can't wait until she graduates and I can show to world who she belongs to.

"True, and besides I am in for something tight you know!" He laughed together with the rest; I growled internally and opened the door sending them all to the principal's office….

End of flashback.

I was happy to find out that she was a virgin and all, but listening to those boys, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie as I found out later, talking about her in that way just sent over the edge but also taught me something, It wasn't possible to wait for graduation, I had to claim her faster this month still. I got close to kill those boys today and if the opportunity to leave hadn't appeared I probably would have.

I pulled up in front of the address Alice gave me, it was a huge hotel probably rated five stars, the kind of one Alice stay in.

My pixie like sister was majoring on fashion design in Stanford (A/n: I know nothing about universities in the USA but I know this is a good one so just pretend with me ok?).Most of my family had taken courses in there except for me and my dad, we had both entered Dartmouth.

As I entered the luxury building I was immediately greeted by one of the employees who asked me if there was anything I needed I gave him Alice's full name and he told me she was waiting for me.

Hew room was on the forth floor and she was already with the door open smiling hugely at me as she ran into my direction almost knocking me down when she hugged me " It's good to see you as well pixie!" She slapped me on the arm playfully as Jasper, her husband appeared from behind her and shook hands with me "Good to see you Edward" He said politely as always "Likewise" I responded on the same manner.

We entered the room, which was of the size of a huge apartment, and chatted for a while, I asked about everyone and how they were doing and they questioned about me and my work. Alice was sophomore at college and was majoring on fashion design and Jasper, just like me, was teaching while preparing to take over his parents business. I was the only one of the family with enough brains to run the Cullen's enterprises. And Jasper was much more qualified to take owner the Whitlock's company then my not so lovely sister in law Rosalie. It was this similarity of destinies that united us during our teenage years and thanks to that he met my sister and Emmet met Rosalie.

I wasn't thrilled but wasn't mortified either to become an important business man, that way at least Bella would never need to work or attend college, unless if she wanted to and of course if that didn't affect our private life. Her schedule mustn't be too full after all I want her to myself.

"So Eddie, I noticed you have this, dreamy look on your face. Tell us who is she?" Alice asked smugly, damn pixie, always aware of everything around her. "That's a secret!" I said as smugly. She pouted and I laughed "Sorry guys but I have to leave now, still need to plan tomorrow classes" They asked me to stay more and I promised to return the other day.

I decided to visit the mall since I needed to get anew battery for my watch, waking around the corridors I noticed one blue dress that was exposed at one store it was of a beautiful ocean blue and would look perfect on my Bella, I got hard only at the thought of her wearing it.

I couldn't help myself; even if it took time before I gave it to her, I went inside and bought it, I was sure it would fit I had memorized every single inch of her body, every single piece of skin that I wanted to taste.

I placed it in the back seat of the car right after the battery was changed. And I headed to my angel's house; it was time for her to arrive.

When I got there however I could see the room was empty, taking the opportunity I decided to look around the area, her house was right before the forest it was rather deserted, if her father wasn't the chief of police I would be extremely worried, even if Forks was such a small town only God knows what is hidden behind the sea of green.

After some minutes I noticed an interesting detail, my Bella's window was located right beside a tree that could be easily climbed. I was thrilled with the possibility of taking a look around the place where my angel slept or even…get inside. I took a few steps behind trying to have a better look, the window was opened. I smiled from ear to ear and opened the car to get the package with the dress. I placed it between my teeth and carefully managed to get inside, a little less gracefully then I would have wanted but at least I made it. Bella's room was very small, too small for my taste; I would have given her a much better living condition. It looked cozy however, the bed was placed in the middle of it besides it there were only a dresser, a rocking chair that seemed to be very old and a table with a notebook in it. It wasn't a huge mess but very disorganize there were books and papers spread all around and a couple of CD's piled beside an old CD player and there was also another book above her pillow, Wuthering Heights, I looked over the other titles, they were mostly Jane Austen's or Shakespeare, all classical she was a cult girl.I placed the package right beside the Emily Bronte's novel and went over to her desk borrowing a paper and a pen to write a card. I placed it under the package. I pulled her sheets and smelled them, strawberries and freesias, her smell, I wanted to take a souvenir but at the same time she had so few things that I felt bad taking something when I should actually give her.

Looking around one last time, I climbed the window making my way down to the Volvo and finally heading home to get the classes ready.

So this chapter was kind of short but I'll be posting soon, it was just to let you know that I am continuing the story…

AND now I'm making a deal, the numbers of favorites and alerts that I receive have outnumbered greatly the number of reviews, so I'll only update again when I reach 22 reviews five more then what I have now…..review and you'll get chapter 6 (:

Love you all!


	6. Take care of what you love

Chapter 6- Take care of what you Love.

I don't own twilight or any of its contents.

I'm sorry for taking long this chapter took a lot to get done..

Thank you guys for the reviews and check out the links I'm putting on my profile for this story.

Enjoy this chapter,

BPOV

Okay so it was Friday and all but I don't think this is good enough of an excuse for Renee to be dancing around and singing while getting ready for work at 7 am!

"Hey darling! Ready for school?" She asked while placing a plate on the table for me "Sure, where's dad?" She didn't stop smiling for one second as she served me the freshly made pancakes "He's already gone for work" I nodded again and began eating, it wasn't bad, and "So why are you all happy like that?" Her smile widened as she sat down on the table to eat herself "Your father and I won a travel to Europe on that radio program! Can you believe it? We'll have our second honey moon! You don't mind staying home by yourself for a few days do you Bella?" She suddenly looked concerned and I quickly assured her it was okay and I didn't mind at all. The smile came back to her place immediately and we continued to eat in a comfortable silent.

At school Angie was waiting for me at the parking lot, she was extremely excited for today's afternoon. More because Ben would be there then for the whole new book store thing, I was happy to see her so in love.

"So we meet here right after the classes are finished?" She asked as the bell rang "Actually I'll have to get my cell phone with first." I felt sick in the stomach as I remembered that fact. "Ok then, I'll wait for you here." I nodded and we took our separated ways.

The classes went by rather easily, except of course for gym, and sooner then I wanted it was time to meet with the king of all that's creepy. I was literally shaking as I knocked on his door, praying that he would just give me the damn phone and let me go without muttering a word. But of course that didn't happen, he opened the door immediately with a huge smile on his face as if he was waiting years for that moment and told me to come in.

Sighing I took a step inside the large room, "So Bella, any plans for the weekend?" He asked in a friendly manner, I just shook my head and he nodded "And for today? You seem sort of in a hurry?" Was it really necessary for him to ask? If he noticed my anxiety couldn't he simply get this over with?

"Yeah, my friend is waiting on the outside; we're leaving for Port Angels in a few minutes." His expression darkened all of sudden and he looked murderous "Which friend" He questioned in a dangerous voice that sent shivers down my spine "Angela" I told him, and he immediately relaxed.

Smiling he pulled out my cell phone from his pocket and handed it to me, "Thanks, my I go now?" I asked and he nodded. Relieved it was over I exited the room and rushed out to the parking lot where Angela and Ben were waiting for me…hands in hands. I gave her a warm smile which was returned with a much bigger one.

We rode in Ben's car, since either mine or Angela's could handle the long way, and it was indeed very pleasant to be able to admire the view. Forks is boring as hell, but undeniably beautiful.

The new bookstore was located at a very deserted part of the city, some place where the tourists wouldn't visit. I wonder I wonder if it was on purpose or just because the terrain was probably less expansive. It was filled of people though.

We spent around three hours looking around the books and discussing the ones we've read, Ben wasn't much of a reader but he also seemed to enjoy listen to us, Angela specially. "Girls I'm starving, how about we have dinner on that Italian restaurant we saw on the ride" He asked us after sometime of silence "I'm hungry too let's go?" Angela agreed instantly, there was a book a still wanted to buy and the line was enormous so I told her to go ahead and I would meet up with them later, it would also give them some time alone and they sure needed it.

After they left it took around twenty minutes to get the purchase done, I picked up my phone to call them since I didn't recall the exact location of the restaurant but the battery had ran out. I would just have try and remember.

On the outside I noticed it was much colder then before, I cursed internally for having left my coat in the car.

As I reached another street I could see two big shadows coming my way. I moved a little bit to the side to let them pass but instead they stopped by me, one in my front the other in the back, shit, now I feel trapped.

"Hey there beautiful, what are you doing here all alone?" The one in my front said while brushing my cheek, I slapped his hand away hissing at him not to touch me "Look there a wild kitten! I'm sorry babe but you being this pretty we just can't keep our hands away" The one at my back laughed and wrapping his arms around me, I tried moving away but his grip was just too strong, I looked back to the other one who was approaching his face to mine ready to kiss me and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was coming next, I felt his disgusting lips on my own but instead of forcing his tongue inside like I would have expected him to he immediately pulled away. Surprised I opened my eyes to be met with who had angrily lifted my attacker by the shirt and was currently pressing him against the wall.

I felt my arms being released as the other ran over to help his 'friend'. In a inhuman act Edward had them both at the floor with blood spread all around them. He looked up to me his expression even darker then the last time "Get in the car" He said pointing at a silver Volvo witch was parked right a few meters away from us, I nodded and obeyed silently not wanting to anger him more.

I was extremely grateful for him to have rescued me and for a moment I had forgotten all of my fears to be alone with him.

I thought I had seen him angry for whatever reason this morning but seeing him now, he was livid with probably no control of his actions. He was probably completely against any kind of sexual abuse.

After quite a few minutes the drivers door was opened and he entered "Thank you so much , if it wasn't for you I don't know what would have been of me if you hadn't shown up" I said quickly as soon as he closed the door. He weakly smiled at me and nodded "Are you okay Bella?" He asked seriously, I nodded and he started the car.

"Err my friend are waiting for me at this restaurant you think you could leave me there?" I asked ashamed of asking him a favor when he just saved my life. He smiled at me warmly and nodded.

"Which restaurant is it?" He asked friendly " La Bella Italia." I answered and he smirked "I know where it is, I actually was headed there before I found you" His expression returned to its previous murderous state as he remembered the little "incident". He must have a sister, friend or whatever that had been raped, otherwise his anger wouldn't reach such proportions, I realized then that I didn't knew what he had done to _them. _Could he have…maybe I shouldn't think about it.

"Were you on a date or something?" I asked, at first trying to light up the atmosphere but then actually worrying that I might have spoiled his plans " No it's just a family meeting you could say…they will understand if I'm late" He tranquilized me, smiling sweetly. Maybe he wasn't _that_ creepy, he could be nice even.

A few minutes later he parked the car right in front the restaurant. I tried opening the door but it was locked, I turned to ask him to unlock it but he had already left the car and was opening the door for me. I thanked him and we went inside, being immediately scowled by a very angry Angela "Bella where the hell was you? I tried calling a zillion times" She shouted I was about to apologize when Mt. Cullen began explaining the whole attack thing, leaving both Angela and Ben with shocked concerned faces "Oh my God Bella! Are you okay?" Asked Angela while pulling me to an embrace " I'm fine, it was nothing really, I was a little shaken that's all" She smiled warmly, not truly believing me of course but understanding that I didn't want to talk about t that moment " Me and Angie waited but we were hungry so we ate, but you better put something on your stomach now we'll make you company" Ben said sounding guilty, I smiled reassuring him that it was alright " If you are done you can leave, I'll eat here myself and I can take Bella home later" Mt. Cullen offered sounding rather eager, he must be really hungry, or the food here is really good agreed after some arguing and me and superhero were left by ourselves.

He led me through the restaurant to a distant table where two gorgeous people waited. They were a couple apparently, the girl had short black hair and her features reminded me of a pixie, and the boy who had curly blonde hair looked just like an angel, they were the perfect couple, and Edward fitted perfectly in the group, he being the personification of a Greek god. I felt like I was invading their perfect world with my plainness.

"Bella, this is Alice my baby sister and Jasper my brother in law" They both smiled at me welcoming and I uneasily smiled back.

They were all very nice and fun to be with and so the night went by in a second, before I knew it Edward, I think I know him enough now to call him by the first name, announced it was already too late and he had to get me home.

We told our goodbyes and headed to the silver Volvo he drove, again he opened the door for me and was smiling so hugely that you could swear he had just taken me on a perfect date. I just hoped he didn't think of our relationship more then friendly, after all he is still my teacher.

Once we were already on the road, Edward turned to me still with the huge grin plastered along his face "This color looks lovely on you, you should wear it more often" He told me, I looked down at my sweater, it was ocean blue and made me even more pale then I already was. It was from the same color as the dress that appeared in my room. Could it be? _Bella get real, he just proved to you he is anything child molester_. But I wasn't a child anymore, I was a woman already, I've got curves though very few and I was now legally an adult. _Yeah an adult, but seriously you're too plain for him_, well that was true, he wouldn't want me in that way when Tanya is totally throwing herself at him.

"Thanks" I told him smiling and he simply nodded. The rest of the ride was very silent and Edward's grin never faded, sometimes he would glance at me and his smile would widen. I was starting to get uncomfortable again, and my previous fears were starting to strike back, it was probably reacting to the attack, girls who are sexual abused sometimes spend the rest of their lives without ever trusting men. I would be back to my senses soon, I hope.

"My home is right across the street, the white one." I told him when we were almost there, I noticed he hadn't asked about where I lived, but of course the chief's house must be well known, especially in a city so small.

"Thanks for the ride Edward, and for rescuing me, I'll own you forever." He nodded and just kept staring at me, I uneasily reached out for the door but again it was locked, I turned around to ask him to unlock it and was shocked to find his face millimeters from mine, I wanted to move away but I was frozen. His face only kept approaching and he kept a hungry gaze in my lips. Hell! He was going to kiss me.

" Sir…I don.." I couldn't finish my sentence as his lips overpowered my own, his hands holding my face firmly on place as his tongue forced his way in.

Oh my God not again!

Poor Bella, there goes her first two kisses, both forced. I'm cruel but she will be fine, she will win sweet Edward in the end and that's more then enough!

So what did you guys think of this chapter?

Review!

I'll ask for 30 this time.

Love ya..


	7. Kisses and beggings

Chapter 7- Kisses and beggings.

I don't own Twilight or any of its contents.

Hey there! Again thank for reading and reviewing (:

EPOV

I had to use all control I ever had not to kill those low lives right in front of_ my_ Bella. I told her to get in the car and took care of them; making sure that the lived enough to feel all the pain I could inflict them. Since I was wearing gloves and there weren't any people near by except for us I didn't even bother to throw away the trash. Their bodies would remain there until somebody found them.

I hated my self for not arriving earlier, I should have stopped him from kissing her, she should have never gone through this sort of thing and it was my job to protect her, it was my only purpose in life, I should have been there for her, and I wasn't.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sweet sound of my Bella's voice thanking me for saving her, I could see the fear still in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it, I wanted to push her to me and kiss her until she had forgotten anything else.

She then asked me to take her to a restaurant, for an interesting coincidence the same one I was headed to.

She asked if I was in a date, and I hoped she was jealous but as soon as I looked into her face I understood. She was worried to have messed up anything I had planned. I assured her it wasn't the case.

Alice had called me a few hours earlier and asked me to meet up with her and Jasper at a restaurant called _La Bella Italia_, I spent a few minutes later giggling like a teenage girl at the coincidence, and was even more thrilled to find out it was located in Port Angels, the same place Bella said she would come to.

I left home with certain anticipation, determined to take a glance at my angel, she hadn't specified to where exactly she was headed so it turned out that that I only spotted her after I had given up and on my way to the restaurant.

I was a little innerved to see that Webber was no where to be found, why had she lied to me? And what the hell was she doing alone at this hour?

I turned the car in her direction, to offer her a ride and saw _those guys_ taking advantage of her.

I breathed heavenly at the remembrance and soon we were at the restaurant where Bella was angrily scowled by her friend and other guy who thankfully seemed to her boyfriend.

Seeing the look of guilt on Bella's face I stepped in, it wasn't her fault.

"I'm afraid you're committing a huge mistake Mss. Webber, Bella is nothing but a victim, and I found her while she was being violently harassed by a couple of men. She could have been raped, and I highly doubt this scowling will be of any help." Both she and the boy were shocked, she started apologizing to Bella and she dismissed it. My angel was always so forgiving, so kind and gentle. I still couldn't believe that God would place such a great treasure at my sinful hands.

Seeing as the two brats Bella called friends had already eaten without her I offered to accompany her.

At seeing Alice with Jasper seated at a distant table mad me realize how much it looked like a double date. I would give anything for a date with Bella and even though it wasn't official, I could always fake that it was.

I pushed the chair for my angel to sit and made the presentations, I was happy to realize that they had an instant liking to her, especially Alice who was smiling almost as much as I was.

The waiter came to take our orders and I glared at him when he started to shamelessly hit on _my_ Bella.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can bring you? Anything at all?" He asked her for the tenth time "No, thanks you very much" She answered smiling completely oblivious at the double sense he was using.

I threw the menu at his chest and glared at him, the moron finally took the hint and left.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, and before anyone one of us realized it was past 10 pm. Bella's parents wouldn't be all to happy about her staying out this late, especially when she was out of town.

"Bella, I think I should take you home or your parents will be worried." I told her reluctantly, I was only relaxed when she was at my reach, where I could see her and protect her from all the danger, I could only feel happy when I had her sweet breath caressing my face, I was able to feel it even with the with the entire classroom separating us, and with her by my side in such closure it was like I could taste her.

Her beautiful face assumed a shocked look as she checked the clock "Geez! Renee must be freaking out right now!" She exclaimed.

I was happy to thrilled to notice that she was as upset as I was to leave and more yet to see the way she and my sister were becoming quick friends. They would surely make great sisters.

I could already picture them on the living room of our house, laughing heartedly as they shared their respective little ones adventures.

The smile remained on my face even as we rode through out the city. I looked at her, the moonlight made the color of her blouse contrast greatly with the one of her skin almost making it glow. She was breathtaking.

As I told her that I was blessed with the pink on her cheeks that I loved so much.

Beautiful, kind, gentle, forgiving, modest… could she get any more perfect?

Even though I took the longest way possible, and drove as slowly as my brain could take, her house soon came into view.

She pointed it out and I pulled over taking a last glance at her.

There was something on her face at that moment, something that simply drew me in, I couldn't think of nothing else but her luscious lips, I wanted to suck on them, to taste her, to feel my tongue dance along with hers, and all that just blinded me with desire I started to close our distance, I could see she was saying something but I couldn't listen to whatever it was.

My lips finally captured hers and it felt like heaven, she tasted like strawberries and honey and my tongue swirled around her mouth searching for hers, demanding attention.

I pulled out once to catch my breath and she immediately pushed me away. Startled by the sudden rejection reality finally took over and I realized my mistake.

Oh my God what have I done?

BPOV

His kiss was sweet but at the same time demanding, and after sometime I couldn't help but respond to his caresses.

I only came back to conscience when he pulled away slightly to catch his breath, I took the opportunity to push him away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You are my teacher damn it!" I shouted at his handsome face. He seemed stunned as if he had just waken up or something, I took the opportunity and pressed the unlocking bottom at his window but when I had just started to run the two strong arms held me forcing me to turn around and face him.

"Bella I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to force or anything I don't know what happened I was out of myself! I-I..." He stammered for words while caressing my arms in an attempt of soothing me; however the effect was exactly the opposite.

I slapped his hands away and again started a discourse "I could care less for how you feel! You had no right to…to…kiss me like that!" He reached out for my face and began stroking it with the same desperate look on his face. But of course I wouldn't have it, and again shoved him off "Why did you save me from those guys anyway? Just to do it yourself? You couldn't just share the moment with them?" I accused him harshly, immediately regretting it as his expression became dark.

I took a step behind in fear from him and even though that seemed to soft him up a bit it didn't stop him from his speaking his next harsh words, mouthing them slowly as if not wanting me to miss a letter "Don't you _ever_ compare me to those lowlifes again? Not ever you understand?" I nodded quickly not wanting to anger him anymore. God only knows what this man is capable of.

His expression then softened completely having me wonder if he was bipolar or something. "I would never force you on doing something like that, what happened back then was just a little slip." I was about to point out his hypocrisy but he cut me off " Look this isn't the way I wanted everything to happen, I was planning on telling you on much better circumstances but listen…" He then took a deep breath, searching internally for the best words " Bella, when you walked into my classroom for the first time, I was astounded with your beauty, everything about you was simply breathtaking, I just couldn't seem to look away and then when you spoke… your voice was like bells to my ears and your blush…Damn it!" He looked at me lovingly brushing my hair behind my ears " I knew on that moment that you were the one for me, on the next days I admired you from afar and it wasn't long before I knew it. I love you Bella, I am completely, irrevocably and eternally in love with you. I promise there won't be a single second that I won't worship you, not a single moment tin which I won't think of you. I belong to you, heart and soul. And now I beg you please give a chance!"

To say I was surprised would be the biggest of understatements. I was wordless, thoughtless and paralyzed. Of course I noticed he fancied me a bit but _love_. How could he love a person he met in less then a week?

"I-I Edward… H-how can you be so sure? You barely know me!" He shook his head smiling and silenced me with his hand " Bella honey, when you meet the special person one minute is enough and it was like that with you. Please baby, give one chance it's all I ask?" He told me sweetly and kissed my forehead brushing my cheek in a loving way.

I was both flattered and disgusted by his words. I was never such a contradictory person. What was this man doing to me?

"I-I am sorry Edward but I-I just c-can't do it. Sorry" I half shouted in the verge of tears and ran to my house.

So how was that? I'm sorry for taking so long to update!

I'm ask for 40 but if you reach a higher number I might update sooner (;

Luv ya


	8. no patience for titles

Hey there !

Guys this was the biggest number of reviews I've gotten until now!

Thank you so much!

Okay so I have a few ideas for new stories and so I decided to post the summaries of a few and then a plot so that you guys can decide in which one I should make first, they are still untitled so I'm gonna call them by numbers here they go…

1- Bella has been diagnosed with a tumor in her pancreas, considered incurable. As she is getting used to the perspective of dying the doctors come up with the great news: She is luckily with a very rare case of the illness in which an only surgery is enough to solve the problem, and the chances of survival were the highest. However, she will have to remain hospitalized for a whole month. In the care of no other then the handsome the doctor named Edward Masen . During this time is gets more and more in love with his patient, and when her treatment is over he isn't willing to let his soul mate leave him that easily. Now will his love be enough to make her want to be with him? Overprotective and sweet possessive Edward. Rated possibly M. Edward and Bella.

2- With her very recent history major in hands, Isabella Swan receives the great opportunity to spend a year in Romania, living in a castle from the medieval times. People in the small village where the castle is located believe its owner to be an over-a-thousand year old vampire. Bella of course knows better then to believe these stupid rumors. But what happens when not only the guy IS a vampire but also he claims that she is the reincarnation of his long lost soul mate? Rated M. Edward and Bella pairing.

3- After a series of traumatic incidents and the lost of her family Bella's friend convince her it past time she saw a shrink. They put her on weekly sessions with . He becomes her best friend and confident even though being a professional and they actually start seeing each other out of the session's time. When Edward confess his love for Bella and doesn't give her a choice but to accept her position as his all the trust she once had on him ends. Will he ever be able to make her love him back? Or will she suffer forever? Same stuff as number 1.

I have some more ideas but that still need to be developed… I'll put a plot later…

Here goes the lovely chapter…

And I don't own twilight.

BPOV

Mom and Dad weren't home when I arrived, there was only a small note on the fridge informing me that they had gone to Billy's but would be back soon.

I was somewhat relieved to be alone, my head was throbbing and surely Renee's motherly voice asking me 'How was your day honey?' would be more then enough for me to break down.

My brain kept replaying the events of the day making me dizzy. I decided it would be better to just lie down for a while.

Slowly I made my way up the stairs; I would most likely fall down on my butt and then keep kicking down the steps until I reached the floor if I went any faster then that.

In this very same rhythm I continued to walk holding onto anything I considered firm enough just in case the dizziness took over and I became blind or something.

The small bedroom I which I've slept my entire life, and had always thought extremely comfortable, was now making me claustrophobic.

In hope some fresh air would make it better I opened the window and stood there letting the cold wind caress my face.

When the horrible sensation was gone I jumped into the bed kicking off my sneakers and

just laid there with my eyes closed.

After what felt like hours I was disturbed with a loud noise that didn't seem to be far away, startled I quickly got up and looked around gasping when I finally spotted the noise maker:

Mt. Cullen was sitting on the floor, right under my window rubbing his forehead as if had just hit it or something. As he lifted his eyes and saw me looking at him, he quickly recomposed himself.

"How did you get here" I asked, my voice cracking a bit to biggest disliking.

"The window" He answered shrugging "But I suppose the correct most appropriate question should be what I am doing in here." He stated simply. I nodded willing him to take the hint and continue with the "explanation''.

"Well" He breathed "I'm sorry but I just couldn't stay away from you. Especially after what happened before. I mean you left just out of nothing and I know it was justified considering the situation but I really needed to see you." He smiled at me weekly and I forced myself to smile back.

"Okay but, couldn't you just knock on the door like any other person?" I questioned. That seemed to make him embarrassed and he blushed, just like I do some times. He looked kind of…cute...in a boyish way, and for the first time I was able to picture him as a shy lover boy instead of the child molester I had considered him to be.

Maybe he really didn't mean it the way I thought he did, I mean he was a person before being a teacher and I was a woman before being his student.

Maybe he just couldn't control his feelings; God only knows how much of a struggle he must have been through.

I remembered when I was 5 I had this big crush on Mike Newton and even though I knew how much of a jerk he was I couldn't help but want to stare at his blue eyes the entire class. One day at the playground I gathered courage and kissed him on the cheek, he told me I was ugly and he didn't want me near him again and the shoved me on the ground making all the other kids laugh at me. That's where my lack of confidence began.

I cried for weeks after that, and now I was doing the same to Mt Cullen. Okay I didn't have to go out with him, that would have been too much but I didn't have to be cruel at him, I should tell him we could be friends and all. There's no need for hurting his feelings more then the inevitable.

"So." He began after a while "Do you think you can forgive me?" He sounded hopeful and at the same time desperate. Poor man.

"Sure, you didn't mean to hurt me or anything let's just forget it." I tried to tranquilize him but the effect was exactly the opposite.

"No! I don't want to forget it and I don't want you to forget it either!" He answered exasperated. Well at least with that he wouldn't have to worry I would never forget it.

"Please Bella give me a chance? Let's go out on a date I promise it will be perfect, you won't regret it!" He kept pleading with me.

"I know it would be perfect, I have no doubt about it. It's just that I-I'm not ready for this sort of thing Edward, I'm so sorry but that's the truth." I told him almost as desperate. The look on his face was driving me crazy with guilt.

He nodded and sighed sadly "You have nothing to apologize for, I understand." He said with a weak smile. I copied the gesture and muttered a small 'thank you'.

He then a approached me and placed both his hands n the sides of my face "I would never hut you" He said seriously "But Bella please understand this one thing: I love you and we are meant for each other I'm NOT giving up! Always remember that" Then he kissed my forehead and directed himself to the window again "Hey don't you want to use the door?" I offered still shaken up at his words but not wanting to be responsible for him getting hurt or something.

He smiled and agreed, allowing me to guide him to the door. "Well se you at school on Monday" I said once he was already on the outside. "Sure" He answered smugly, a little bit too smugly for my liking as if he...knew something that I didn't.

I waited until his tall frame became more distant and locked up the door.

Going back to my room and finished my night duties letting the sleep overpower me and not seeing as my parents came to check on me.

I slept so heavenly that I didn't even flinch when a certain bronze haired person came to kiss me goodnight.

EPOV

_She will understand, She will understand, She will understand._

I kept repeating this to my self over and over again as I climbed the window in front of my Bella's window. To my deepest gratitude the window was open again and I clumsily climbed inside hitting my head hard in the process, where I don't know but it the pain was bad. I massaged the local and it got a little better.

There was suddenly a loud gasp and I looked up to see my beautiful angel with her hair a sensual mess looking beautiful as ever. I cursed internally as I was immediately hard and quickly composed myself hoping that there wasn't an ugly red bump in my forehead to make me look even more ridiculous.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, her melodic voice failing a bit. Of all things she wanted to know how I had had managed to get inside? She never ceased to amuse me.

"The window, but I suppose the most appropriate question should be what am doing in here." I stated simply, she only nodded willing me to continue talking. "Well, I'm sorry but I just couldn't stay away from you. Especially after what happened before. I mean you left just out of nothing and I know it was justified considering the situation but I really needed to see you" I smiled at her hoping she would see my point.

"Okay but, couldn't you just knock on the door like any other person?" She questioned. It was true, and I blushed embarrassed. I suppose being as anxious as I was I impulsively jumped into the hardest option ignoring the others that would have been much easier and less suspect.

She stayed quiet for a bit as if in deep thought and I respected her only speaking after a few minutes "So, do you think you can forgive me?" I asked I little bit too desperate.

She seemed it to contemplate it for a moment and then answered me calmly "Sure, you didn't mean to hurt me or anything let's just forget it".

What! No I will never forget it it was wonderful the best thing ever happened to me! And I didn't want her to forget it either it was our first kiss! We were soul mates and soul mates aren't supposed to forget their first kiss.

I exasperatedly told her that, leaving out the soul mates part of course, and then stated begging her to go out with me pleading her with my eyes to give a chance but it was useless.

She said she was sorry but that she wasn't ready for this sort of commitment.

"You have nothing to apologize for." I told her "I understand" She smiled and thanked me.

I approached her and held her beautiful face with my hands making sure she would pay attention to the words I was about to say "But Bella please understand this one thing: I love you and we are meant for each other I'm NOT giving up! Always remember that' I kissed my forehead and directed myself to window.

"Hey don't you want to use the door?" She offered sweetly. My angel was always so caring. I nodded and she turned around motioning me to follow her, and soon we were on the door " So see you on Monday" She told me, yeah she would see me Monday but I'll be seeing her tomorrow and the day after, she couldn't expect me to actually stay away this longer could she in fact since I was here already I could perfectly wait until she was asleep to kiss her again, she was a heavy sleeper I heard her friend Angela joking about how she could place the stereo a meter away from her with a loud rock and she wouldn't even stir and then I heard that teacher talk to others at how she could sleep in the cafeteria with all those teenagers talking loudly and sometimes throwing things around.

"Sure" I told her and started walking to the woods after waving goodbye.

I picked up a few package of essays from a couple of freshman students and started to correct them right there. Once all the lights of the house were turned off I waited for half an hour and then climbed the damn tree for the second time on that day but it was definitely worth it as Bella looked just like a fairytale princess in her sleep.

I leaned in her face and locked my lips with hers.

Shit how would I keep her hands away from her during class?

I spent a couple of minutes with my lips on hers savoring the feeling. After pulling away I was hit with a great idea.

I pulled out my Blackberry form my pocket and placed it on the floor right under the window praying that she hadn't pay much attention to this spot after falling asleep .Soon she would have to give it back to me.

And I would see her again.

My woman,

My princess,

My angel,

My Bella.

Yeah it wasn't THAT eventful but the next one will be (:

I'll ask for 60 this time,

And I really hope you guys like it.


	9. Alien's way of living

Hey there my hopefully still faithful readers!

You guys can't imagine how happy you make me with your reviews!

Especially the ones who actually make their ideas known!

The plot has been posted so please read the summaries on the previous chapter and vote!

I don't own Twilight as you probably should have guessed by the name of the site.

Here goes the chapter:

BPOV

I woke up feeling heavy and disorientated; it was like I had slept for days instead of hours. My whole body ached and moving was hard. I must have caught a cold or something. I didn't have a runny nose though or any other symptoms at that. Weird.

I could listen to the sound of people talking on the kitchen, I must have waken up really late since those two only get up after ten on weekends.

"Hey Kiddo! I'm sorry we didn't get to talk to you yesterday. You were sleeping already and we chose not to wake you, was your night with Angela alright" Asked Charlie as I pushed a chair for me to sit.

"Yeah, the library is really cool." I said shrugging, I felt bad from keeping them in th dark about all the actual important events of the day. I wonder how bad would Charlie react if he knew I had not only been kissed by my teacher but also he decided to pay me a visit in my bedroom. Would it make any difference if a mentioned he had saved me from those perverts in Port Angels: Probably not

"Have you gotten any new books sweetie" Asked Renee bending over the table to give a kiss in the forehead.

Damn! I had completely forgotten about my book! I probably left it on the streets during the whole assault incident. Shit! I wanted to read it, and I spent twenty bucks in it!

"Nope, it was too crowded and I couldn't take a proper look but I'll just go back there later" They both nodded smiling and allowed me to eat my breakfast in silence.

As in any other weekend Charlie went to La Push, he never tired of his fishing trips, and Renee went to another "exiting" activity, I figured it would be better not to ask what exactly it was. If Charlie couldn't talk her out of it, I sure as hell didn't stand a chance.

Jake wouldn't be home today and Angie had a date with Ben so I was left with only homework and my old books since the new one had been lost.

I picked up my geography book, choosing to start with the easiest and began answering the damn questions, they were many and so it took a while until I had it done, then out of sudden I started to listen to the ring of a cell phone, not a familiar one to my confusion. Looking all over the place I finally spotted a blackberry, it was hidden under the covers I had throw out of bed when I got up.

Nobody here had a blackberry it was just too expensive (AN: Well at least I think it's expensive).

I looked at the ID it was written Jasper Hale. Oh my God! This is 's phone!

He probably had let it fall from his pocket when he climbed the window. Damn I had to give it back to him somehow.

Reluctantly I pressed the answer button "Hey Jasper, this Bella, Edward forgot his phone here." I said quickly not even thinking before saying anything and immediately blushing at the wrong ideas he could get about Edward being at my house. He probably had no idea I was his student.

"Oh hey Bella! Isn't he an air head?" He answered chuckling slightly, he was about to speak again but was interrupted by a familiar female voice speaking. I could hear they talking to one another and after a while Jasper returned his attention to me "Sorry about that" He said apologetically "its okay, no problem." I told him and the voice spoke once more but there was no conversation this time as Jasper directed himself to me again immediately " That was Alice" he said laughing a bit " Look, we were calling because Alice and I were going shopping and well we'd like his company, but how about you join us as well?" He offered.

The idea of spending time with him and Alice was perfect, but the fact _he_ would be there as well, sort of made me take a step back.

I was about to give him an excuse but there was a sudden noise and this time it was Alice speaking " Hey Bella, you know since Edward will need to get his cell phone back and all, he could just pass by there and give you a ride, how does that sound?" She asked animatedly.

There was no way in hell I would ever get on his car again! Not after what happened the last time!

"Perfect!" She squealed without waiting for me to answer "But Alice…" She didn't let me finish "Be ready within an hour! See you!" And she was gone.

I just stood there, still holding the phone to my ear for a few more seconds, too shocked to move.

What the fuck was that? And what do I do now? Should I get ready like she said?

_Well, that depends if you don't mind him seeing you in your pajamas, or mistaking you for a lion with this…authentic hair of yours, then no need to do anything._

Without loosing "another second on useless thought I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, I grabbed the first the first thing I saw on my wardrobe and putted it on, not really caring about looking good, on the contrary I had no wish for my sweet teacher to be tempted.

An hour later the doorbell rang and I knew it was him. Taking a deep breath I picked up his blackberry and opened the door, facing a smiling Edward.

"Hello! Are you ready to go?" He asked me with his famous croaked smile witch brought all the girls in school at his feet. "I'm not going" I told him, handing the cell phone over to him.

"Excuse me?" He inquired frowning "I'm sorry, but Alice didn't give me the chance to give her answer and since you had to get your phone back in anyway I figured you wouldn't be losing the ride after all. I'm sorry" I told him and the confuse look on his face was substituted by one of heartbreak.

_For God's sake this guy it's too sensitive. Ever heard of a shrink?_

"That's very Alice like. But I guess this time it was justified considering it's her last day in here."He sighed." But that's okay, thank you" He said pointing at the phone.

I watched him walk away feeling horribly guilty. I sighed and hating myself more then ever called him back.

He turned around seemed surprised and started walking in my direction "I think I can go I mean, since it's her last day here and all." I told him receiving a huge smile as an answer.

"Please come in, I still need to grab some stuff before leaving, if you don't mind of course." He just shook his head and I gave him space to pass by the door. After telling him to make himself comfortable I quickly went upstairs to my room and started to put all the things I would need on my purse.

I messaged both my parents with a text telling them I was going out and then finally closed all the windows, just in came the rain might become too bad, and headed down where he should be waiting.

I found him smiling as he admired all the photos of myself that Renee insisted on keeping at eye sight o the leaving room, no matter how may times I told her it embarrassed me to no end.

"You were a beautiful child" He told me while turning around to face me with the same smile on his face "And now you are a gorgeous woman".

The last sentence of course caused me blush profusely, and he had to laugh which made the situation even worst.

"Let's go" He spoke once again and I simply nodded in agreement. I was going to leave the door unlocked since there weren't really any burglars in Forks and the animals habited only deepest regions of the forest. But he convinced me otherwise, saying you could never be sure enough and it was better to be safe then sorry.

He only allowed us to enter the car after I had sworn one hundred times I would always lock the door from that moment on.

_You see, the more I get to know this guy the more stranger he seems._

"So Bella, what is your favorite color?" He asked casually. It was a random question but I couldn't help but feel like he was up to something "I like all the colors. But why you ask?" He shrugged "I don't know just want to get you know you better. How about a game of twenty questions?" He answered me smiling.

That seemed innocent enough. "Alright, my turn, what is _your_ favorite color?" I said and he smirked.

Taking a look at my face as if looking for an answer but not lasting long since he had to keep an eye on the road "I'm definitely torn between brown, pink and creamy white." He told me still smirking.

"Those are very unusual colors for a person to favor" I pointed out and he shook his head.

"You really don't see things clearly do you?" He answered making me confuse, what was there to be wrong about? Those were unusual colors!

"Your birthday?" He broke the silence after sometime. "September 13th" I answered quickly.

And we remained with the questioning for the rest of the ride.

Once in the parking lot he opened the door for me just like in the past day and told me Alice and Jasper would be waiting for us in front of the movie theater.

They greeted both of us warmly and I decide that I would miss them like hell.

"Alright people, we don't have much time to waste! Edward needs new clothes and Bella…" Alice looked at me while shaking her head "You need a whole wardrobe, this clothes of yours are killing me!" She said.

I glared at her and Edward defended me "There's nothing wrong with Bella's clothing Alice."

She just rolled her eyes and grabbed me my wrist pulling me to the closest store. "Wait Alice I don't have money enough!" I tried warning her but she shrugged it off "I'll pay for them. It's a present." She said simply but I stood my ground. I hated having people spend money on me especially if it's a thing as expensive and unnecessary as a 'whole new wardrobe'.

We kept discussing until the boys reached us "It's quite alright Bella, I'll cover it. As compensation to my mistake of yesterday" Edward offered causing Alice and Jasper to look at us suspiciously. I tried denying the proposition but Alice simply wouldn't have it she thanked Edward and dragged me with her.

And so the torture began.

_Three hours later_

"Alice, please! I'm exhausted and I'm starving! We've already bought more then enough" I begged with the evil pixie who was making me try clothe after clothe without a single break.

"Baby, the poor child needs to breath I think it's enough for one day. Don't you agree pixie?" Jasper came into my advice, embracing his wife by the waste and starting a super make out session.

I blushed and looked away, not feeling a bit comfortable with their public display of affection.

Edward laughed heartedly as he paid for the last dress Alice chose for me. I had no idea how on earth I was going to fit that all into my little wardrobe.

"She's going to make you dispose of half of your old clothing you know?" He muttered as if reading my thoughts, I nodded and offered to take some of the bags, since he already had his both arms full, but he refused.

As the two love birds came back into reality, we all headed to a very nice restaurant where I could finally sit down and rest my poor legs.

"Well Alice and I have something we want to tell you." Jasper said after everyone was properly accommodated.

My new friend smiled sweetly at her husband as he began to share the news with us "Well, you know it's getting closer and closer to the time of both Edward and I take over our respective family business. " Family business? If they have their own business why on hell would they work as teachers?

"Edward, we heard about your plans to transfer the headquarters of the Cullen's enterprises to Seattle and I just figured it would be great if I did the same the Whitlock's. We just bought a terrain close to Forks and since it will take a while for it to get ready we were wondering if it's alright for Alice and I to stay at your place for the time being?" He asked calmly.

I smiled widely at the perspective of them staying close by. Apparently Edward was happy too since he got up immediately to give them a hug "Of course you guys can stay! I'll love to have you there! But how about college Alice?" He looked worriedly at his little sister whose smile still remained "I've decided to finish courses later for now we have different priorities and Jazz will need my help more then ever." The looked lovingly at him and they shared one of those romantic moments in which no words or gestures are needed.

"I'm so glad you guys are staying. I was gonna miss you two like hell." I said after sometime. It was truth, even though I hadn't known then for more then two days I already felt like they were close friends. I'm sure I could have that about Edward too if he hadn't freaked me out the way he did.

Alice's short frame engulfed me into a tight embrace and I kissed her spiky hair. We both giggled a bit like two stupid little girls and Edward for some reason had a large grin spread on his face as he looked at us.

After we stayed that way for a while she opened her mouth to speak " We still have to leave tomorrow since there are quite a few unfinished matters that need to be attended, but we will be back to stay in about three months or so." I nodded and released her, only for Jasper to hold her to himself.

"The clothes we got you today will do for this time. You'll give me your e-mail and I'll tell you what you wear in each day! Every night before you go to sleep you'll check for your new messages! Promise me Bella! You don't want all the money Edward spent to be for nothing, do you_?_" The witch had gotten to my weak point and I started to feel guilty for Edward having to spend so much money on clothes without me even needing them

I looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry for having you spend so much on me Edward, but I promise I'll pay you with time. I was thinking about getting a job anyway so…" He didn't let me finish the sentence, silencing me with his hand "No sense, I told you it was a present I want to make up to you for yesterday." I opened my mouth to argue with him but he didn't let me, saying it was final.

I reluctantly let go and we kept to a random conversation for the time remaining.

I really enjoyed myself with these people, maybe even more then I would have with Angie or Jake. It just felt like I belonged with them, and it was just absurdly strange because they came from a completely different atmosphere from the one I knew. They were rich, sophisticated and drop dead gorgeous while I was just…well, me.

When we finished eating a insisted on paying for my part at least but again they acted as though it was an insult to let me spend a penny. Again so much different from my usual outings when, for a start we could never afford such an expensive place and yet had to share the bill between the three of us so that we could cover.

Yeah, I was dealing with aliens here.

During the ride back home Edward continued with his questions this time asking about more personal stuff.

"What are your parents like_?" _He asked when we were almost reaching my street.

"Well Renee is more like a teenager then I am really, sometimes it's like I am the mother and her the child, but she is very caring totally overprotective, if she it was possible she would have a file filled with all the information about every single person a hang out with." I told him smiling at the thought of loving and erratic mother.I was pretty sure my eyes were sparkling right now, dad always says it happens when I talk of something I am very passionate about and Renee, well , her and Charlie are my everything.

"Charlie is the male version of me, he mostly keeps to himself and the only person he is sincere with it's Renee and sometimes me. He's not very good with showing emotions you know_ ? _He also have problems with standing on his feet just like me, loves to fish and that's pretty much it. My parents are the best ones in the entire world." I said, more to myself then to him. I looked up to him and saw he was smiling hugely at me.

'What_?" _I asked him curiously. He just shook his head laughing a little bit "Nothing." He said "It's just that you looked so beautiful when you talked about them." I blushed deeply and he laughed hardly causing me to wish I could thrust my head into the earth.

He started to pull over and unfastened my seatbelt feeling glad to be back home. Shopping with Alice can be as exhausting as running a marathon.

"So this it it." He said gloomily and looked at me so longingly that I couldn't help but feel for him. I knew what it was to be rejected in love, but he would get over it. I did didn't I_?_

"Yeah it is." I said and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. I didn't like the sad look in his face and that could help, and it did.

He looked radiantly, and kept starring at me in complete awe as I opened the door and left the car.

With only a wave of goodbye entered my house, where my two favorite heroes were waiting for me.

Maybe I don't have a perfect life like they do, but I'm alright with what I have.

Yeah Bella, enjoy your piece while you can, cause possessive Edward is going to strike on the next chapters.

So guys I really hope this chapter made up for the wait and please review.

I'll ask for 80 this time. You make think it's a lot but there are more then 50 people who favorite me and I'm asking for less then 20 reviews.

And also I'll make a treat with you, from now the people who have reviewed more then 6 times (on different chapters of course) gets the right to ask one question about this story, whatever question and I'll answer. It can be about one of my future stories as well if you wish.

So start checking if you already have this number of reviews posted and send your question in the form of a private message to me and (after verifying of course) I'll answer you.

Alright that was all.

(:

Love ya guys..


	10. Nightmares

Hello guys!

So I'd like to thank:

Sharqbarcalis: For always reading and reviewing .Special thanks for sending me a question…you were actually the only one who did so and I hope my answer pleased you. I also take pity on Edward sometimes, but he will get Bella in the end so I guess that's okay with him (:

RedRose102: For being a great writer and also using some of her time to review and read my stories. You sure have gotten the chance of asking a question so please send it to me by PM, if you want to of course (:

Becky1991: For reviewing and reading. I'm so glad you took appreciation on my Bella, people often don't give her attention and she is very important to the story. Please keep reading so Eddie can creep you out some more (:

Mangagurl1301: For reading and reviewing, glad that you liked the chapie, and please don't give up on the story, also let me know what you think of this one (:

SuperFrog101: For always reviewing and taking your time on reading. Hope you like this chapter (:

Ooobeee: I love your name ha-ha. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing I hope you also like this chapter and please tell me you opinion (:

KristenStewartFan: For reading and reviewing always. You'll get a yummy possessive Edward from this chapter on, please keep reading and presenting me with your thoughts (:

TheVampiricAssassin: Thank you so much for reading and for your lovely review, it's awesome to see the story is being appreciated. I'll try my best to get the chapters longer and please keep reading and reviewing…almost forgot to put the smiley face here (:

IMCullen: Thanks for always reading and reviewing faithful readers are the best thing an author can get. Please keep on reading and making me a happy little girl with your reviews (:

TwilightFan926: Thanks for reading and reviewing always. Hope you like this chapter and please…well you know the pretty little verb…the one that stars "re" and ends with "view

Northern Lass: For always reading and posting reviews. Bella is having fun indeed…the Cullen's can be quite a great company the only problem is that one of them having this real bad case of stalking tendencies ha-ha.I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing (:

Such-a-cruel- contradiction: Another name that I Love. Thanks so much for always reading and reviewing and please keep it up (:

Cullen-Chick: Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy to see that you like the story and I hope not to disappoint you, Edward is indeed a little weird…but I think it's his charm. Please don't give up on the story and review.

just4fun0890: Thanks for reading and reviewing,please keep it up (:

Geez I filled up an entire word page thanking you guys, those were the ones that reviewed in the last chapter but I also would like to thank those who reviewed in the past ones as well.

I don't own Twilight but I'll just steal Edward one day.

Chapter 10- Nightmares

BPOV

(AN: So that's unusual in this story for the point of views not to be changed, I I'm going to stick with only Bella's perspective for a few chapters, for two reasons: it will add more suspense to the story and will make it move faster. If you guys think it was better in the other way please let me know, okay)

Okay so now I'm officially with a cold!

I thought as I woke up on the Sunday morning feeling even worst then the past time. I wonder why this sickness only manifests itself in the morning. I had been quite alright through out the rest of the day.

"Morning mom" I mumbled as I sat in the kitchen table rubbing my eyes with tiredness, I had slept more then eleven hours for two following days and still found it on me to feel sleepy 'Morning my dear zombie." She chuckled while kissing my forehead "Are you feeling alright darling you've always been such a morning person?" Now she sounded a little concerned. Renee can be very careless and all but when there was anything wrong with me, for as small as this thing may be she immediately turned to the overprotective mode.

"I'm good mom it's just a cold." I tried to tranquilize her but she didn't fall for it "Let me grab the thermometer I must see if you have a cold." And with that she went upstairs living me by myself. I grabbed the cup she had placed in front of me and took a sip. Hot chocolate, precisely what I needed, how come mom can always guess those things?

"Hey kiddo! "Dad greeted me already in his fishing attire with a huge smile that instantly faded when he looked at my face "Jesus Bella! You look really sick, what happened to you sweetie?" He asked looking as concerned as Renee was or more "I think I have a cold dad. I said my voice failing in the middle of the sentence. Yeah I definitely had a cold. He reached over to feel the temperature on my forehead and then on my neck "Mom already went to grab a thermometer." I told him, and he simply nodded and sat down on the chair next to mine.

A few minutes later Renee reappeared and I opened my mouth to receive the thermometer. She left it there for the necessary period of time and then grabbed it back."You do have a fever" She said after examining it. Charlie sighed and kissed my forehead "I'll call Billy and cancel" He said, and started getting up but I immediately stopped him "There's no need dad, I'll be just fine." I told him, but he just shook his head, and they say I AM the stubborn one."Charlie you can go, I'll stay with her" Renee tried concealing with him but he would have none of it "In no way, Renee you must go, it's your big chance honey you can't lose it! I'll have many fishing days with Billy and besides Bella and I have some catching up to do right kiddo?" He asked flashing a smile in my direction.

What the hell were they talking about? Renee's great chance?

"Are you sure?" Renee asked uncertain and Charlie nodded still smiling. She squealed and jumped into him kissing him passionately. I looked away slightly embarrassed. She bended over and kissed me on the forehead again "I'll be back soon honey, take care, I love you" She told me and then hugged Charlie, thanking him over and over again.

When she was gone Charlie went to call Billy and I decided it would be best for me to lie down for a while.

Under the covers and with my head in a pillow I already felt better, but one question, no, many questions kept circling around in my head. What were they talking about back in the kitchen? And why didn't they tell me about it?

"Here's your medicine Bells." Charlie appeared in the room holding small pill and a glass of water "Thanks dad" I said while he handed me the medication. I turned half of the glass down my throat and still there was a horrible taste in my mouth "Drink it all up." Charlie told me smiling.

Once the glass was empty, I gave it back to Charlie and placed my head back in the pillow with a sigh. "So do you want me to stay here with you or...? " Charlie began mumbling "its okay dad you can go watch the game" I told him with a week smile, he blushed of course, everyone in the family had that habit."Thanks Bells, call if there's anything that you need" He ruffled my hair and kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

Within a few minutes, spent staring at the wall I was asleep but instead of having me relax my little nap did exactly the opposite cursing me with a horrible nightmare:

Even I had to admit it I looked good, but again who wouldn't in such a perfect dress and the make up was done by some master in the area. My hair was perfectly done and I had opted not to wear a veil, that was however the only tradition we wouldn't be following.

I looked back from the mirror to be faced with a crying Renee, who pushed me to a tight hug "O my baby girl you're so grown up! Please promise you will visit us every weekend?" She begged me after finally releasing me "Of course I will mom! I will miss you so much!" I told her sincerely, that only made her cry harder. She looked really beautiful though, her hair was styled just a little different from mine and she wore a gorgeous blue dress, the same color as her eyes.

"Calm down Renee! You are gonna make her even more nervous!" Alice, who looked breathtaking, she was wearing a dress with the same design as Renee's the only difference was the color, hers was emerald green, I was probably the only one in the room whose dress didn't match the eyes color. No surprise there, what kind of bride would dress up in brown?

"You look gorgeous Bella!" The pixie said smiling," Here is your bouquet!" And she handed me the beautiful ornamented flowers. White lilies, my favorite "Thanks Allie, wish me good luck!" I said hugging her.

"Everything will be perfect!" She assured me "Your dad is waiting on the outside".

I hugged Renee one more time and went to meet Charlie. He looked handsome in his tuxedo with a Lilly on its pocket matching my bouquet."Let's go?" he said simply, offering his arms, but I could tell he was on the verge of crying. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek while a tightly pressed my arms on his "Don't let me fall." I told him seriously. He shook his head chuckling and with that we went down the stairs.

There were at least one hundred people located in the house, mansion to be more exact, I still couldn't believe I would be living in there from that day on. As we reached the last steps every head in the room was turned to look at me. Including him, my future husband whose face for some reason I couldn't see. But it didn't matter right? I loved him and so everything would be fine.

I felt Charlie's arms release me and his take the position. The pastor began the ceremony and beautifully the vows were made. My husband-to-be voice was quite familiar, but I still couldn't make out who it was.

"You may kiss the bride." With that words he bent down on my level, he was way taller then my shortie self, only when our mouths were almost touching did his face became visible.

I gasped, it couldn't be!

"!" I muttered, my voice failing. He smiled at me "Love, I thought I had already told you to call me Edward "And with that his lips attacked mine.

I tried moving away from him but he wouldn't have it, instead his kiss became deeper and more forceful. When his lips were finally gone from my mouth they moved down to my neck and started suckling on it, biting it gently sending shivers down my spine. His touch disgusted me." Please, please stop! " I begged with him but he didn't listen instead his hads made their way to the back of my dress and started to unzip it, "No! Stop it!" I cried out again and started screaming for him to let me go.

I woke up in a pool of sweat; Charlie was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. I must have been screaming for a while, that's the only advantage of sleep- talking, everybody knew when you were having a nightmare and they would always come to wake you so they could have some peace.

"Are you okay Bells?" He asked me quietly as if afraid to make me scared. I just nodded and got up from the bed making my way to the bathroom. I stared at my face in the mirror I was even paler then normal, the dream had affected me greatly.

I didn't think I would be able to look at his face on the next day. I took off my clothes and turned on the shower, allowing the water to run down my body. After a few seconds of just standing there I grabbed my shampoo and gently began spreading it on my hair. The familiar scent of strawberries was soothing and made me calm down for a bit.

After I properly washed all the sweat off my body, I wrapped myself on a towel and went back to my room I locked the door and closed the window, something I had never done before unless if the storms got too bad or when the winter would kick in. But after managed to climb through it I began thinking it might not be so safe to leave them open, especially after the nightmare.

The fever seemed to have ceased though and the terrible weakness was gone, the rush of adrenaline caused by the dream must have pushed it away.

I looked around my room and spotted the package I had received from a secret admirer, now it all made sense it was him, my teacher. But there was no reason to fear him right? I mean it was all my imagination, he was simply a man that fell for the wrong person, he would get over it eventually and then everything would be fine. Or at least I hoped so.

I dressed up in one of my old sweatpants and a t-shirt; Alice would go crazy if she saw me on those. The clothes they bought for me were still on the bags, all placed beside the wardrobe, I doubted they could fit in there.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked from behind the door "I'm good dad, no worries." I said trying to tranquilize him "May I come in?" He insisted.

I must have freaked him out, great move Bella!

"Sure thing" I said while unlocking the door and allowing him inside "I'm sorry for scarring you dad" I told him feeling guilty as ever "No problem kiddo, I'm glad it was just a nightmare, when I heard you scream I was worried you have gotten seriously hurt! Do you want to talk about it?" He offered gently, it was all very nice of him to be so comprehensive "Nah! I'm fine!" I lied once more, he nodded awkwardly, it was all new to him of course, Renee had always been the one that came to my rescue in the middle of the night.

"So how about we both sit down on the couch make some popcorn and watch a movie, just like we did when you were little?" He offered, I smiled at the memory, we did family movie sessions every Saturday night, I loved it."That would be great." I told him smiling."Good I'll go make the popcorn, you pick up the movie you want and make yourself comfortable, I'll be there shortly".

And we did it. The afternoon was awesome, we followed every single element of our old tradition, when the movie was over we simply decided to watch another one before I realized it was already night and Renee came home, she brought Pizza which only complemented for the perfect Sunday. We sat all three of us on the couch again and while eating we started remembering all my childhood "adventures" the whole eight pieces were long gone when mom finally announced it was past time for me to go to bed.

I kissed each one of them on the cheek and then headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth; since I had slept for five hours extras I wasn't sleepy at all and so after having taken care of all my basic necessities I opted for checking my e-mail box, the were three new messages, one from Jacob, probably another one of the stupid jokes he always sent me, the other one was from my Aunt Claire asking how were things going here in Forks, I sent a quick answer and move to the next one who was from none other then Alice Cullen. A smile spread in my face instantly as I remembered her promise to send a message everyday telling me what to wear at school, the crazy pixie followed the plan, I shook my head still finding it hard to believe one could be so obsessed about fashion.

Dear Bella,

See! I told you I always remember my promises!

I hope you also remember yours! But if you don't Eddie will remind you!

I miss you so much Belly! I can't wait till we move to my brother's house!

We will have so much fun!

Anyway you remember that…

And she continued with a long explanation at the outfit I should wear, probable to be sure I wouldn't mistake it I pressed the reply bottom and started typing

Dear Alice,

You just can't be serious! Look I can dress up by myself you know?

Ignoring that, I miss you too!

You crazy fashion-maniac!

Luv ya,

B. Swan.

I pressed send, and then logged out turning the computer off and getting under the covers. I reached out for my old copy of my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice and began reading it for the fiftieth time.

By the scene whew Elizabeth receives the unrequited visit of 's aunt, Lady Catherine, whose description slightly reminded me of my chemistry teacher, I was already fighting to keep my eyes open and so I replaced the book on its usual spot and turned off the light allowing my self to enter in hopefully dreamless sleep.

On the next day I woke up feeling quite refreshed, whatever I had gotten on the past day was gone. I changed into the outfit Alice had instructed me to, it wasn't sluttish or anything, on the opposite it was quite warm and sophisticated, something I could have never fetched for myself.

I got to the kitchen to see both my parent had already left. Well I suppose that saved me from having to explain where I took those clothes from.

I placed my backpack on the table and quickly devoured a bowl of cereal, I had no time to lose or I would lose the first period and get a detention for it.

Thankfully my truck was very obedient this time I didn't need to lose my patience with the engine. I parked in the first free spot that came into view. I sighed in relief when I saw Angie was still waiting for me, which meant I was still on time "Who the hell are you and what have you done to my friend?" She asked when she finally got a full view of my outfit. I just shrugged "I made this new shopaholic new friend, and she wanted to give a whole new wardrobe" I told her sighing "Geez, I also want a friend like that!" She exclaimed laughing, I rolled my eyes and began telling her the entire story, she didn't stop chuckling for a second.

For the first period we both had History, and so we sat side my side to continue talking until the teacher came in. History was one of my best subjects as well as Angie's so it all went smoothly.

The second period was calculus, absolutely boring, I don't know how I managed to stay awake the entire class. When it ended though I wished I had enjoyed my time better. The next class was English the last thing I wanted.

As I walked trough the school corridors I noticed that I was attracting many stares, especially from boys, which made me blush profusely, apparently Alice's clothes were miraculous. I was about to enter the classroom when Mike Newton called my name "Yes?" I half said, half asked "Hey Bella, so I was wondering if you would like to…you know…catch a movie…or I don't know do something…with…me." He stuttered.I just couldn't believe it, I had never been asked out before and now out of all boys Mike Newton, the most wanted guy in school, I had never been one of those girl who were obsessed to go out with the popular guys but it was still very flattering and I guess it would be good to go on date for once.

I was about to give him my answer when we were brutally interrupted by a very angry " Newton! Shouldn't you be at your class?" He said.

"Y-yes sir, I-I'm s-sorry." Poor Mike muttered before literally running from the teacher's devilish expression "Bella, get inside now." He said gently and I obeyed heading to the only free desk, the one in front of his table. I sighed deeply praying the class would pass by quickly, but of course it didn't. The fifty minutes of him starring at me while explaining all about the Shakespeare novel we were supposed to be reading. I had already finished it, two weeks before.

When the bell finally rang I jumped from my seat and started throwing all my stuff into the backpack ", please stay for a moment" He requested while sitting on his desk. I sighed and simply sat back on mine.

When the last student was gone he got up and headed to the door locking it up. I didn't like it one bit, why on earth would he ever need to lock the door. With a blink of an eye he was at my side holding my arms in a strong grip "What the hell did you _think_ you were doing with that _boy_?" He inquired angrily "What the hell do _you _think you're doing? You're hurting me stop it!'' I shouted at him. His grip on my arms loosened up a bit so that it didn't hurt anymore but I still couldn't escape "Why Bella? Why? This guy is only interested on your looks and yet it was obvious that you were going to give him a chance, and I who love you for everything that you are you don't even…" He began saying in deep despair but I cut him off 'Whoa there! Love me for what I am? You don't even know Who I am! And to be sincere I actually doubt this 'love' you have for me!" This time I was the one to be cut off, but not by words but by a very passionate kiss.

_Damn his mouth tastes like honey…_

What the fuck! Where did that came from! Get a grip Bella pull him away!

I tried pushing him off but he wrapped his arms tightly around my frame, he deepened the kiss and I could feel his hands starting to roam around my back and then one of them was entering right under my shirt and started rubbing my left breast.

I gasped both in shock and in pleasure and I could feel his lips smiling against my own. He then moved to the other breast and started playing with my nipple, making me moan.

He kept that for quite some time before releasing me and whispering in my year "_Never_, question my love for you angel, _never_! You understand?" He looked at me expectantly and I nodded and He smirked kissing my mouth once more."I love you so much my beautiful girl, now promise me you will never talk to that stupid boy again? For his sake of course."

Damn what have I gotten myself into?

I want 91 reviews (:

Thanks for reading and tell me how did you like possessive Edward ?


	11. Danger to us all

Guys I love you all sooooooo muuuuuch!

Thank you, thank you, thank you 99 reviews thank you so much!

Thank you:

Krystalwinds1990 for your review.

Brittany86 for your review.

Ooohbeee for reviewing and I hope you like Eddie's ideas.

Superfrog101 for your review and don't worry there will be lots of jealous Edward in the story.

MidnightTulip for your review, I liked your name and yes possessive Edward is incredibly sexy.

Northen lass for reviewing, your name is also intriguing.

Such-a-cruel-contradiction for your review, enjoy possessive Edward in this chappie.

LeelaCullen for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter but Mike only gets the consequences of his acts on next one.

Alien's way of living for your review, I absolutely loved your name and yes I believe they both would.

She isn't here for reviewing, I don't remember if I said it before but I love your name.I'm glad you enjoyed my first attempt of an almost lemon and you'll see the extent of Edward's possessiveness very soon.

Ilem55 for your review, I hope you enjoy this.

Sharqbarcalis for reviewing, here you are again in the thanking page! Hope you like Eddie in this chappie.

acw1 for your review.

AllyZon for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

RedRose102 for your review, you are very welcome and I hope you enjoy Eddie in this chapter. Now it's your turn to update ;)

Mangagurl1301 for reviewing, I hope you like it.

Americanlatinajapanesegirl for your review, I love your name.

Tiffyboocullenjonas for reviewing.

I hope you guys enjoy…

I don't own twilight of any of its contents.

Chapter 11- Danger for us all

BPOV

"I love you so much my beautiful girl, now promise me you will never talk to that stupid boy again? For his sake of course." As he muttered those words reality sort of kicked in, the pleasure his caresses were producing on my body had distracted me from the real situation, he was forcing himself on me! He molested me and was now threatening to hurt some boy simply because he asked me out.

I struggled to get off his embrace, feeling disgusted by his touch, but he only pressed me harder to his chest, I could feel his erection rubbing against my stomach and that sent a shiver down my spine. Though I already knew he wanted me on _that_ way, after all the lust was pouring from his eyes every time he looked at me, _feeling_ it was much different, much more terrifying.

He sensed my unease, and it seemed like he also guessed the cause of it, since he started moving the bump on his trousers along the fabric of my shirt "Can you feel it angel? Can you feel how much I want you, how big is the effect you have on my body?" He whispered while nibbling on my ears "Would you like me to give you a better look?" he started undoing the zipper of his trousers and I panicked.

All the nauseous feeling from the past morning started coming back all together, the blood had left all of my face and I felt like I was going to vomit "Bella? Princess, are you okay?" Edward asked with a very worried look on his face. He started running his hands all over face trying to measure my temperature "Bella tell me what are feeling?" He demanded looking desperate, it was just like the most precious thing in the world was in danger of disappearing, maybe I actually underestimated his feelings for me "I…think I'm…getting a cold or…or something else…" I managed to say through all the dizziness and the headache, not to talk about the constant rolling on my stomach "I think you're running a fever. I should take you to the infirmary."

"There's no need" I argued with him "Let me just sit down for a second. "He nodded and passed his arms around my waste, guiding me to the closest desk. I sat down and he pushed another chair close placing my legs on it "Stay there and I'll go get the nurse" He said kissing me on the lips gently. I flinched from his touch and sighed kneeling on my level and holding my face with both hands "Bella, I'm sorry for being so rough on you but you must understand that you are _mine_ and I won't let go of you, never. I promise you however, that I won't make love to you until you love me. " He kissed me again as if trying to assure me "That's not the way I wanted things to happen precious, I wanted you to at least like me before we did anything" He sighed deeply, visibly upset "But not always life goes our way. But I won't lose you for anything that's for sure! Especially to Newton!" He roared, pronouncing Mike's name as if speaking of a disgusting insect. He remained silent for second calming himself down and then concluded his speech "I love you Bella, more then I love my own life, or anything else for the matter."

He was gone right after that. I wanted to get the hell out of that classroom before he could touch me again, but the dizziness was too much. He reappeared within less then five minutes, with the school nurse right at side.

She began examining me immediately, without muttering a single word. Edward was starring at her intently probably trying to figure out what I had by her facial expression "It doesn't seem to be anything, probably jus something you ate, you should see a doctor if it persists for more then a few hours. Now, you go home and rest, is there anybody who could give you ride? I don't think it's safe for you to drive yourself." She said sweetly after a while.

My mom should be home at this time, I was about to give her the information but Edward interrupted me "I can drive her; my next class is only after lunch".

Bastard! I tried protesting but no voice escaped my sore throat "That's good. Rest well Miss Swan, good day." And with those last words she left me alone with my molester.

"Let's go my love; I'll take care of you" He said in a gentle voice while picking me up in bridal style "My backpack…" I managed to utter at last "I'll keep it locked up in here and then later I'll bring it to you, together with that thing you call 'truck'."

I narrowed my eyes at the way he referred to my pickup. He smiled hugely at my expression and gave my nose a small peck "So adorable." He whispered while looking at me with loving eyes. Perhaps I should remind him to take his medicine?

"My keys are on it and without them I can't enter my house." I told him matter of factly. He sighed and laid me back on the united desks "In which compartment did you put them?" He asked appearing to be annoyed "The first one on the outside." I told him using the same tone of voice. In a second he handed the keys to me and picked me up again.

He carried me throughout the school until we reached his shiny silver Volvo. He gently placed me on the front passenger seat and fastened my seatbelt as if I was an incapable child. "I can do it by myself." I told him flatly, he ignored it and attacked my lips with his own in another demanding kiss ,when he finally pulled away I got an answer to my words "I like taking care of you." He said simply and walking over to the other side of the car accommodating himself.

Edward rested his hand on my thigh the entire ride, something that made me incredibly uncomfortable, it felt like we spent hours inside the car instead of minutes.

When he parked the car I grabbed my keys I didn't even bother trying to open the door, I knew him enough to know it would ne locked, he liked it when I needed him, that was easy to figure out "There, there beautiful, we're here." He purred in my ear while folding me on his lap, he grabbed the keys from my hands and opened the door himself.

_I just can believe the way you're reacting, alright you're head is going to explode and you're feeling weak, but that is no excuse for acting all submissive you stupid!_

Yeah, I guess I'm being stupid indeed, but right now all I want is sleep.

"Do you want to take a nap or would you rather eat something first?" He asked after planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. He really likes kissing me.

"Nap." I moaned more then said. He chuckled softly and pecked my forehead, _again._ I was carried until my room and laid carefully on my bed. I must say the pillow never felt so good.

I was almost asleep when I felt the mattress shift from under me and two strong arms wrap me from behind. I flinched to realize the ugly truth: Edward and I were laying on the same bed at the same time.

I tried pushing him away but got no response other then "shh, it's okay baby, that's me."

Of course I knew it was him, that's why I was so scared!

I kept struggling and he only tightened his embrace after sometime he started humming a very soft melody, a lullaby probably. I was so tired and his voice was just so sweet that II couldn't help it. I slept soundly still in my teachers embrace.

(AN: It sounds like a perfect ending for a chapter…but it's not! )

I woke up to an appetizing smell and my empty stomach rumbled loudly "I'm glad you're hungry love." A deep voice muttered making me jump from the bed in surprise. "Sorry if I scared you sweetheart, are you doing any better?" Edward freaking Cullen asked me.

My mind was suddenly assaulted by all the memories from the past morning. Everything seemed like a distant dream, a nightmare to be more exact."What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked him, sounding even more annoyed then I firstly intended on.

He narrowed his eyes at me but soon his expression softened "You're confused my love, it's going to be better soon, now you need to eat." He said and offered his hands to help me get up, I ignored him and stood by myself. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him forcefully.

He was a great cook; I had to give it to him. The soup was delicious and with the bread he placed on a plate in front of me I felt as though I was in a restaurant.

When I was finished I went for the sink to wash the plates, he hadn't eaten at all and even though my good manners impulse me to ask him if something was off, my despise for him stopped me from doing so.

But of course I was no ungrateful brat and he did take care of me after all "Thank you for everything Mr. Cullen." I told him while turning to face him. I regretted it as soon as my eyes took notice of the lust on his face. I really shouldn't have moaned while taking the spoon.

"You're more then welcome Bella; I'll always take care of you." He said, reaching out for my face and stroking my cheeks with his thumb. Smiling sweetly he attached my lips with his own, thankfully he didn't deep the kiss this time, keeping it tender and sweet, I would have really enjoyed it if it wasn't for the fact he was forcing himself on me "I need to go now, but sweetie please don't try anything stupid, I could never hurt you, but I won't hesitate to finish off anyone who might try to get you away from me you understand? Even if it you parents Bella." He threatened me, emphasizing the last sentence making me flinch.

How could I have let this happen? They were all in danger now and because of my stupidity. I deserved to be hurt not them "Edward, please stop this, I promise I won't tell anyone but please leave us in piece!" I begged with him, that seemed to have some effect on him because he suddenly looked as if he was in pain "I'm sorry for hurting you angel, but I can't let you go, I just love you too much for it, I _want_ you too much for staying away.!'' He said sounding incredibly desperate.

With that last disappointing speech he brought both my hands to his mouth and gave a kiss to each one.

I followed him to the door and watched as he walked to his car and left.

A couple of minutes later Charlie called, they had rang him from school to let him know I was sick and left with a teacher, he was worried sick in the station, poor dad. I tranquilized him and asked him not to tell mom, he agreed thankfully.

Knowing Renee she would want a full report on what had happened during the entire time I was in my teacher's care. I was a terrible liar and she would have noticed I was leaving a large part of the occurrences out. That would mean danger for her and I couldn't afford it.

I went upstairs and occupied myself for the rest of the evening; I did all the homework I had for the week, everything to keep myself from thinking about _him_.

I was just so fucked up.

Happy Easter everyone, I'm sorry if it's short next one will be much larger I promise!

112 reviews please,

Oh! And the plot will remain only for more a week okay?

Love ya


	12. Just other untitled chapter

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, I don't have time to say all the names so I will say none.

Enjoy…

I don't own Twilight

BPOV

Many traumatic events have their repercussions come later, sometimes it takes weeks before the person finally realizes what happened and actually start having psychological problems.

In my case however it only took a couple of hours for me to break down into tears. It was right when I was preparing myself to sleep; I looked at my reflection in the mirror and felt an immediate urge to cry.

I sobbed quietly in the cold bathroom floor for god knows how long. I couldn't even have the consolation as to think it was over because I knew I would meet him on the next day, and he probably wouldn't be as gentle on me since I was no longer sick.

When my eyes had dried off and I didn't have anymore tears to shed I went to sleep, knowing in the morning I would be feeling at least little better .Maybe he would have caught whatever hit me and wouldn't show up at school in the morning, I could only hope.

No such luck, he was there standing in front of the main entrance, looking at me with the same love-filled eyes as always. I sighed deeply and decided to act stupid; I would pass him by as if it was any other teacher.

As I approached him a frown appeared on his handsome face but he quickly shook it off, brushing his hands on mine and ruining my chances of pretending nothing had happened, to other people it would have seemed like an accident, but I knew for a matter of fact it was his way of reminding me of his word on the past day.

"Meet me in the class at lunch time."He whispered, briefly directing me a smile, I nodded discretely, rushing my steps to get away from him quickly. I met Angie in the halfway and she laughing asked where the fire was, I told her couldn't be late in the first period again or I would get a detention. She nodded suspiciously; my friend knew I was never late not even once.

When I finally reached my destiny, relief washed over me, the fact that there was other teacher present gave me some sort of sense of security.

"Good morning Isabella" The teacher said kindly. I smiled at her, Mrs. Gonzales was most definitely one of my favorites, not just she was the only one that ever got to actually teach me some Spanish but she was so kind with everyone, just like Angela.

I took a seat and waited patiently as the class was filled with my "beloved" classmates. The class passed by normally, as did the other ones, and the time appeared to have hid out somewhere as I realized it was the last period before lunch break.

I couldn't help but gasp loudly as I remembered_ his_ words. A few annoyed glances were directed at me including the teacher's for interrupting the lesson "Sorry." I muttered, blushing furiously at the unwanted attention. He nodded curtly and continued talking. Thank God! One problematic teacher was enough.

I met Angela at the cafeteria and we went to grab some food. I looked around cautiously praying that he wouldn't come after me. We paid for the meal and directed ourselves to our table, which already had two people sitting on it: Ben, to Angela's big happiness and Mike Newton to my big dismay. Don't get me wrong I really like Mike he's very cute and all and I'm very flattered that he had shown some interest on poor me, but I was afraid for his safety after all the threatening Edward had done on the past day.

Alright, he might have been only bluffing, but better be safe then sorry. I was about to turn around but Angie grabbed me by the hand and stalked in their direction. They smiled at us and I forced myself to smile back as we sat. "So what have you guys been up to?" Angela began Ben shrugged and started to talk about some arrangements they were doing for a "show" of their garage band, he was the vocalist and Mike the guitarist. The latter kept stealing glances at me, occasionally smiling in a flirty manner, my face was burning with embarrassment and I could tell Angela was holding back a laugher. Cruel girl, always having fun on my stupid shyness.

"So, I was wondering, how about we go on a double date or something, you know, next weekend for an example?" Mike proposed at sometime "Sure thing! It could be this weekend even!" Ben joined, looking at Angela in a mixture of hope and happiness. I was about to come up with an excuse when Mike did the first good action of the day-good for himself I mean, I would totally go on a date with him if it wasn't for the situation.- "No this weekend I can't, I am grounded, thanks to Mr. Cullen!" He spat angrily. I froze, so he had actually done something; let's just hope it wasn't because of me

"What did he do?" Ben asked curiously. Mike huffed at the question "The fucker got me a entire week detention for absolutely nothing and then added a few because I was standing in the beginning of the class! Everybody else was doing the same but only I get a detention!" He protested hitting the table with his strong football player's hands. Angela lifted an eyebrow skeptically "What was it that you were doing Mike? You weren't just standing there!"She questioned, he looked at me and smiled shyly, a light tinge of pink forming on his cheeks "I was talking to Eric about how beautiful Bella is." He said quietly, was it the same Mike Newton from everyday? What kind of spell had they thrown on him?

My face turned Scarlet red and I glared at Angela when she laughed at me. Great friend there!

However all the laugher was brutally interrupted by the sound of a terribly familiar voice "I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Webber since you seem to be having such a good time (AN: He sounded like Snape now!) But I'm afraid I'll have to steal Miss Swan for a while, we have a couple of things to discuss "Mr. Cullen said in a warm voice that could fool anyone, except me." At I haven't finished eating sir." I tried to escape, he looked at my plate which was still filled with food and looked sort of guilty. Have I already mentioned how weird he is?

"I'm sorry, it's perfectly alright I'll wait." He said while pushing a chair from another table and sitting on it. All of us remained in an uncomfortable silence as I ate, as slowly as possible, until Ben decided to break the ice "So…do you like the school Mr. Cullen, he asked lamely "Yes very much, I love it actually." He answered looking at me intently. I couldn't eat anymore "I've finished" I said sighing, better give up at once, maybe I can convince him to stop "Your plate is still full, eat some more I don't want you to starve" He said seriously, of course the others didn't notice the intensity of everything he did when related to me, the way he talked, the way he starred all the time. How could they be so oblivious?

"That's fine, I'm not hungry, let's just get this over with. Bye guys!"I said, trying to sound as cheery as possible.

I could see he was a little frustrated that I didn't eat, there was a constant frown on his handsome face as we walked silently to the door, once we reached the main building, which was of course deserted at that time, he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer, close enough for him to sniff my hair and sigh, as if it the best perfume in the world.

He opened the door for me and I entered the classroom as if there was a funeral occurring in there. I heard he lock the door and in less then a second his arms were back on my waist and his lips on my neck, I hated this situation, you should never let the enemy out of your sight, and he was right behind me.

"I've missed you so much Bella, I know it's been hours but it feels like months since I last had you in my arms like this" He said with his face buried in my hair.

He turned me around and kissed me deeply, I almost enjoyed it _almost._

"What happened to the outfit Alice picked for you to wear today?" He asked casually looking me over." I forgot to check my mail yesterday." I answered and it was truth.

He nodded and sat down on his desk grabbing, my hand and pulling me over to sit on his lap "My sister has been a shopaholic since she was two, when our mother took her to see a fashion show." He laughed shaking his head "It has a good side to it though" He continued "She will help you pick out your wedding dress; you are going to be the most beautiful bride ever and I the luckier man in the world." He was smiling hugely while I felt like dying "M-marrige?" I asked, my voice failing. He nodded and kissed my forehead "I won't keep you as a girlfriend forever, we'll get married as soon as you graduate." He seemed so sure of himself, what about me didn't I have a saying in the matter?

"I'm not even your girlfriend! What makes you think I'll accept to be your wife?"I voice my thoughts angrily. He narrowed his eyes and pushed for a forceful dominating kiss, one that had visible one and only finality, show me he was in the command.

"You _will_ marry me and you _will _love me Isabella." He whispered calmly, obviously trying to suppress his anger.

Then he looked me directly into the eyes and, this time loud and clear said "Consider yourself my bride." His lips pressed against mine; this time gently "I'll take you to pick out a ring this weekend, on Tiffany's, how does that sound?" I couldn't answer though since the bell rang and I took the opportunity to jump off his lap and unlock the door setting me free from hell.

Thank God he left the keys in the lock, I ran off as fast as my legs could carry me. Away from the monster.

Shit! The next class is his!

122 reviews please…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I'm sorry for the late update people, but I'm having test after test and writing is getting hard, that's also why the chapters can't get much bigger for now or I'll only update within two weeks or more.

Okay so I'll thank all the ones who reviewed and answer only to the ones who actually asked something or said things worth of explanation:

Thanks to…

RedRose102: I'll never abandon stolen innocence of that you can be sure! I really hope you like the new story when it's out. You're opinion is very important for me!

Lozzy035: that will be interesting indeed,let's see what kind of excuses she can come up with!

Nicolleio: thanks so much for your offer.

Summerchick: thanks for commenting in all those chapter it means a lot to me.

Daniellexx

Amazingragdoll: I love him too!

SuperFrog101: nice name haha!

Rosaliehale1994

Northern Lass

Sharqbarcalis

Brittany86

She Isn't Here: Very, very lucky indeed, wish it was me!

Amaricanlatinajapanesegirl: I'll try to make it longer the next time but during these days it's being difficult to write, so please forgive me!

Tiffyboocullenjona: another nice, nice name.

Sakuita: Oh Bella, always gives up eventually, but then gets all stubborn again XD

Verona: And I love your name!

Ooohbee: oh her parents would suffer the consequences if she'd tell them,but who knows,she might tell somebody else…

Acw1

Ilem55: thanks for your very nice review

Okay so here goes what you're wishing for:

BPOV

Dizziness took over my body and I leaned on the wall for support. The next class was his! How could I have been so stupid! And now I had probably made him angry by running away, I should have known better, but with him telling me I was supposed to become his _wife_ I couldn't think clearly ,all I knew was that I needed to get away and the sound of the bell seemed to be my salvation. It was far from it though.

I took a deep breath and covered my face in my hands, while allowing my body to fall on the floor. I needed to think, what should I do? Would it be better if I skipped this period? No, I guess it would only make things worse.

Maybe I should go and…talk to him; maybe it was all just a big mistake, he was out of himself in a moment of deep jealousy with Mike and lost control of his actions. Surely if I was rational with him and told him how I felt, guaranteed him I would never mention a word of what happened to anyone, he would let go. We'd both forget each other after my graduation and go on with our lives. Perfect, I can do it.

With firm steps I returned to his classroom, attempting to look calm and confident, as there were already a few kids inside I decided to postpone our conversation to the end of the period. But I could still feel his gaze burning on my back as I made my way to an empty seat, one of the first ones, going against his orders wouldn't be exactly a symbol of maturity and to sincere, his starring took away some of my courage.

He began the class after a while, as always looking my way every now and then as the lesson went on. When the bell rang, I had already given up on my plans and was ready to run over to the door but of course he called me back. Weren't people at least a little bit intrigued by the fact I had to stay after class almost every day after doing absolutely nothing? Well, Tanya was, she looked me up and down as if measuring an enemy and then glared at me, she could make a child cry with that look "Any problem Miss Denali?" asked Mr. Cullen, in a fraction of seconds she substituted the glare with a false, seductive smile "No sir, everything is just fine." She said in a sweet voice I had never heard her use before "Good, you may leave now." He said flatly, wiping the smile of her model-like face. She glared at me once more and left.

Oh, so now it is my fault he didn't fall head over hills for her? I wish he had, it would save me from the problem.

Once we were the only ones left in the room my "beloved" teacher began talking "Why did you run away Bella?" He asked in a hurt voice. His sadness for some weird reason displeased me, it was almost like I cared for him, but I didn't, right?

"I forgot your class was next, just didn't want to be late that's all." I lied shrugging, thankfully he bought it "Well, I'd like to apologize for making you hurry in lunch, I want you to be always perfectly fed Bella, I'm not giving up your company during the break though, so I'll bring us both a good meal everyday, sounds good?" He asked smiling while pushing me closer to his body. He wrapped one arm around my waste and with the other he pressed my head against his chest smelling my hair. He lifted my head and planted a small kiss in the lips, pulling away gently then "You should go now beautiful, before I take you right here, right now" He mumbled, as if he was drunk or something.

I didn't need to be told twice and immediately exited the place, heading to the other building where my next class was located. During the rest of the day I occupied myself with keeping my thoughts away from my so called engagement to Mr. Cullen, I wasn't very successful though.

There was a huge math homework that took the biggest part of my afternoon which helped little, but not completely. When there was nothing else related to school that I could keep myself busy with I decided to make dinner myself. I opened the fridge and looked over what could I cook.

My mother was happy to have dinner on the table when she arrived so it was all worth it. We waited for dad and had just another family dinner. The familiar scene gave my mind a moment of peace, for the first time since lunch I was able to push _him_ out of my mind.

"So when are you guys traveling?" I asked casually at sometime "In about a month kiddo and I have to sincere, I'm not sure about this thing of you being all alone in here."Charlie said seriously, I rolled my eyes at him "Dad it's Forks we're talking about, we don't even have our own newspaper!" I protested and Renee felt the need to intervene "Honey, maybe you could stay with Billy and Jake, they will be very happy to have you around and you'll have fun with Jake." She tried reasoning with me "Mom, how am I going to drive from La Push to Forks every single morning? It will be even more dangerous then to stay home alone" I reminded her " She's right babe" Charlie mumbled with his mouth full, Renee glared at his manners and said we had time to decide whatever to do.

Some hours later I was already under my covers, starring at the ceiling with the light already turned out. For one moment I shifted, trying to find the position where my sleep would come, and was faced with the sight of my mother leaning against my door, looking at me adoringly. She was probably checking on me, overprotective parents do this sort of things, even when their kids are already legal adults.

"Hey mom." I mumbled running my hand through my full of tangles hair "Hey there sweet pie" she answered smiling. She sat on the edge of my bed and I moved a little bit to give her more space "You know, I was watching you and you're so beautiful honey, so grown up" she said, emotion visible in her eyes, I could tell she was about to cry. "Mom, let's not get all nostalgic now, okay? I'm really sleepy." I whined causing her to laugh "Alright sweetie, but listen I need to ask you a favor." She said, this time sounding serious "You know your new teacher Mr. Cullen? " I cringed at the mention of _his_ name, but thankfully she didn't notice "Yeah, what about him?" I returned her question with another one, using my I-could-care-less voice."Could you as him a question? But nobody else is supposed to know you asked it, just to safe?" I nodded suspiciously, what could she want me to ask that man? "I need you to as him honey, if by any chance there is a person in his family named Esme." She continued softly "Okay" I said simply she smiled and kissed my forehead "Thank you sweetie, sleep tight!" I wished her the same and watched as she made her way to her own bedroom.

Sighing deeply I shifted once more under the covers; with my eyes closed I wondered about this Esme person, was this a friend of Renee's? But why would she ask me to keep this a secret? And what made her think this woman was a relative of Edward's

Suddenly I felt the bed shift violently and strong arms wrap themselves around my waste "Hello love." I horribly familiar voice spoke in my ears causing my breath to get caught in my throat. I can't believe it! Why is he doing this to me?

I felt his arms roam through my body and I hated how good it felt. I turned around to face him, there was a sexy smirk on his face…wait! Sexy? Where the heck did that come from?

"Are you okay beautiful? You seem scared" Edward asked worriedly "W-what are doing in h-here?" I stuttered, he rolled his eyes "I'm here to see you of course silly, I have some good news" He smashed his lips in mine and my stupid body betrayed me and made me kiss him back, when he we had to pull away in need for some oxygen "So you're mom wanted you to ask me something…" He began while laying his head on my chest. I wanted to make some bratty remarks like "eavesdropping it's an ugly thing to do you know?" But my curiosity took over "She wanted to know if there is a person named Esme in your family?" I interrupted him.

Arching an eyebrow he answered me "Yes, that's my mom's name, in fact she's coming to town together with Alice and Jasper on next Monday that was the good new by the way." He kissed me once more, this time just a light peck.

"What could she want with your mom?" I muttered, he just shrugged "Maybe it isn't her, but I'll ask anyway, your mother's name in Renee right?" I nodded "I'll ask if she knows her, if she does it will be perfect, an excuse to get to know my future in laws" He said kissing my neck, I shuddered at the remembrance.

"Do they now about us?" I asked quietly, hoping that might make him rethink his actions No such luck " Of course they do, that's why they are coming, they are crazy to meet, you my brother Emmet and his wife Rosalie wanted to come as well but were too busy with work, so they'll have to wait for thanksgiving I guess." He said happily, I could not believe my ears " Do they know you're forcing me?" I spat angrily, his expression darkened and his arm tightened on my waste.

"Now, listen here Bella, and listen well and clear. You belong to me and nobody; I mean _nobody at all_ will take you away from me, not my family, not yours, not even God! I meant it when I said I love you more then anything beautiful, including my parents and I even though don't want to, I won't hesitate to hurt them if they ever dare to get on our way." He smashed his lips on mine in an overpowering kiss, this time I didn't felt the urge to respond.

I hated his tyrannical ways, he was such a nice guy before and if he wasn't my teacher I could have surely fallen for him, but I right now all I could feel was loath, for everything he was doing to me, for his dominating nature, for threatening innocent people, his own family! And for every other thing really, he was my own personal demon.

When he finally finished his assault the horrible words continued " I told you I could never hurt you, and that's a promise I never plan on breaking, but I can't say the same about the people you care about, so I would suggest you to keep you mouth shut, and don't even think about approaching another man that isn't of my trust." He took a deep breath and kissed my forehead, another proof he has bipolar disorder, and adjusted my head on the pillow "Sleep now princess, tomorrow we finish talking"

I don't know if it was for fear of making him angry again or simply for exhaustion, but my eyelids immediately closed and I fell to a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Thanks for reviewing:

Suziefknq

Tiderider

Tinker03

Becky1991

Monty09

Sara-ranae

RedRose102

Amaricanlatinajapanesegirl

I woke up to an unusual sun light coming from the window and offering my face a very warm and welcome caress.

I turned around to face the clock on the table, it was 6:25 am, the alarm would start going off in five minutes. Stretching my arms and legs lazily, I got up unwillingly and turned it on off mode. I starred at the window for quite a while as the memories from the past night started invading my mind causing me to gasp. I had slept with him, in _his_ arms, and it was the best sleep I had had in ages, that's just so embarrassing.

With my face burning up, I assured myself he really wasn't there anymore, checking on every single commode of the house. Once satisfied with my search, I breathed in relief and made my way to the bathroom in order to take care of all my morning stuff.

I couple of minutes later I returned to my bedroom fully showered and wrapped in a towel, as I reached for my jeans that were hanging on my old rocking chair I spotted a small yellow note laying within the mess of sheets in my bed. I opened the paper, instantly recognizing the elegant writing:

My dearest Bella,

You have given me the honor of experiencing the world's fairest sensation, waking up to your side. Having your beautiful and angelic face as the day's first sight is one thing I will never forget, and God knows I plan on having this pleasure for the very last of my life.

It was torture having to leave your sleeping form, but deep down I knew it wasn't the smartest of ideas to allow your parents to see us together before you came of age and Bella, I sincerely can't wait for that day to come.

We'll see each other soon, and Alice told me you should wear the black leather pants and the yellow jacket.

Forever yours,

E.C

How dare him! Speaking as if we were an actual couple, as if he'd forgotten the small fact that he was my fucking teacher, and that was he was doing was sexual harassment!

I needed to find a way out. I couldn't just tell anyone because that would mean putting their lives at risk, and that was the last thing I wanted, I could however ask my dad to fix the damn lock on the window, it had broken before I was born, some craziness of my mom forgetting the keys and having the great idea of entering though it. They never felt the necessity to put a new one since, well; it's Forks we're talking about! I could use the excuse of animals entering the room by climbing the tree, that wasn't far away from the truth, and sort of made sense.

Yeah I could do that, and even though it wouldn't keep me safe at school, it would stop him from surprising me during the night. I needed a safe place, at least one.

Huffing with annoyance, I fussed over the many untouched bags of clothes that were still at the very same place where I had left them. The jacket, due to its color was very easy to locate while the pants took quite some time to be found.

I quickly putted them on giving myself a quick look on the mirror, the combination was quite nice, I had to give that to Alice.

"Hey mom!" I muttered quickly as I searched for the damn cereal bars. "Hi sweetie" she answered cheerfully as always.

By the time there were still ten minutes left for the first class to start I was already side by side with Angie talking about nothing in particular as we made our way though the corridors.

With a simple wave of hands as a temporary good bye, we headed in opposite directions to our respective destinations, at some point my clumsiness had of course to kick in, and just when I was conveniently fussing on my bag to ensure my keys were there I tripped on thin air, hitting my body on something hard before finally reaching the floor, causing everything that was inside the bag to spread over on the floor. "Damn, there wasn't a wall on there before!" I complained while some girly laughs were heard, I was indeed the school's joke "I'm glad you approve of my body miss Swan." Said my favorite English teacher, with a cocky smirk on his face, the bastard, and that only increased to the stupid laugher, I huffed and started picking up my stuff, placing them back where they belonged. Regardless of his stupidity, the pedophile got down on his knees to help me. He handed me a few notebooks and I mouthed a thank you, not really meaning it and then got up walking away with no hesitation, he reached me without effort though, forcing me look at him "Are you hurt beautiful?" he said, low enough so that only I could hear him, I simply nodded pulling my arms back from his grip and starting to walk again.

EPOV (Yeah finally)

I watched as my angel walked away from me, this wasn't the way I wanted things to happen, I just couldn't resist being with her, waking up t her gorgeous face, tasting her heavenly like mouth.

I was hard as a rock every time I saw her, and it took all the strength I've got not to force my self on her. But I wanted her to love me so that wasn't affordable was it.

I palmed my pocket to ensure myself that my newest acquisition ,Bella's keys to her house, I had grabbed it after she tripped on her own fit, as she was busy putting the other stuff back on place it was extremely easy to hide it on my pocket.

I needed to assure my access to her house since sooner or later she would find a way to lock her damn window, besides I was quite interested on meeting the rest of my angels habitations, I'd also like take copies of some of her photographs. Every man should have a least one picture of their fiancées with him and school book ones simply weren't enough!

She seemed to be upset by something, probably about my previous remark; it wasn't my intention to embarrass her at all. It was just a foolish joke.

Oh! There were just so many things that needed to be clarified!

First, we had to discuss about her security, she wanted to leave the house door open on that day, and we couldn't have a repeat of that. She was always tripping on her own feet and could just end up getting seriously hurt someday, I would have to take her to see doctor, and maybe begin with some physiotherapy sessions and stuff like that.

Also I needed to be informed on her choices for college, I needed to start looking for a house near by, and if it wasn't compatible to the company we would have to pick up another one. Of course I didn't want her to work outside our home, but according the school files the wanted to become an author, and that profession was perfectly acceptable, I had read her many essays and she was very talented. I would never keep her from doing what she loves; it's not my position, unless of course if it puts her at risk in anyway, then I would interfere with no second thoughts.

My next two classes consisted only on sitting on my table thinking about her while the students did some exercises that were worth quite some points.

When they were finally over I decided to do some walking through the school property just to relax, it was a miracle to have a sunny day in Forks.

However the vision I got at some moment scared me to no end,my Bella, my beautiful baby was sitting there on the sun, trembling desperately, she looked paler the usual and her lips her almost purple,her friend Angela and also some other boys I didn't recognize were covering her with jackets " What's going on there Miss Webber? I asked concerned "She's having hypothermia crisis sir." Angela explained quietly "How come? It's the sunniest day of the year, and she was fine just a while ago!" I was exasperated; I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to my love, and the worst of all was that I couldn't kneel beside her and take her in my arms, I couldn't raise suspicious, unless if it was a matter of life for Bella of course.

"I know sir, but the problem is with her body temperature, it can go down without no warn and if we don't find a way to normalize it quickly, she could simply die from the cold." She explained sighing, I was glad to see she was genuinely worried about Bella; my angel had a good friend after all.

I took of my jacket and wrapped it around the small frame of my angel, rubbing her back trying to warm her up, the Webber girl did the same with her arms and after some time the shaking stopped.

"Are you okay Bells?" asked Angela, nodding in response Bella tried to get up but we pushed her back "You're not good enough yet Bella" I said softly she looked at me, as if acknowledging my presence for the first time and nodded again "The nurse called your mom, she'll be here shortly" Said some boy behind us, and I fought the urge to glare at him.

The big crowd of curious students that were all agglomerated in a circle around us three started to disperse as the time went by, but I refused to leave my princess's side "I'll go get her some hot chocolate from the cafeteria" announced Angela, I just nodded not moving my eyes from Bella's face.

I took advantage of the fact we were all alone to plant a small kiss on her little nose, I misses kissing her "I love you princess, you will be just fine." I told her.

Then the most amazing thing happened she smiled a very shy smile though but it was enough to make my day.

"Bella honey is you alright?" I desperate voice pulled me back from wonderland. I turned around to face a short woman who looked exactly like my princess, except for the fact she had short hair and light blue eyes.

After hugging, kissing and making everything to ensure my Bella's well being she turned to me "I'm sorry, you must be Mr. Cullen, and I'm Renee Swan, Bella's mom." She said smiling and extending a hand to greet me.

Oh so I finally get to meet my future mother in law, I shook hands with her trying my best smile, I needed her to like me right?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan, Bella here is by far the best student I have ever met." I said truthfully, she smiled proudly at her daughter who gave her the same beautiful small smile she had directed to me " She is a very smart girl indeed, and I can't say how grateful I am for you to stay with her, it's been four years since her last crises I was so scared when the nurse ringed." She said sincerely, "It was my pleasure madam, but do you mind me asking if you've ever gotten a doctor's opinion on this?" I questioned her softly, not wanting her to think I was calling her a careless mother. "Please call me Renee, this madam thing makes feel too old, and yes we've taken to at least ten different doctors at least and nobody seems to figure out what she has. They only told us to make sure she is never alone and this sort of thing, but after four years without any crises we thought she had got over it." She sighed, I nodded smiling, it looks like she likes me isn't that lovely!

"Well, I guess I should help you get her to the car" I offered and she thanked me. I picked her up bridal style "I can walk." Bella protested weakly, it was the first time she talked and I tool that as a good sign "No you can't sweetie, just be a good girl" Renee helped me a smiled at her; she would be of great help keeping my angel safe.

Once she was safely placed on the passenger seat I fastened her seat belt and whispered very quietly in her ear "I love you baby, please be fine." I closed the door and went to say good bye to Renee "Wait just a second Mr. Cullen…" I interrupted her, asking to be called by my first name, she smiled and continued "If you don't mind me asking, but is there by any chance a woman named Esme in your family?" She asked quietly "Yes, that's my mother's name." I answered her, how come I have forgotten to ask her about it!

She smiled and there was a tinge of hope in her eyes "And is your father's name by any chance Carlisle?" I nodded even more curious. Her face was illuminated by the biggest smile I had ever seen and she hugged me tightly almost breaking my bones. I patted her back and she released me blushing just like my princess, it looked cute on her, not as cute as it did on Bella of course but still cute. "Oh thank God, Edward it may sound completely weird but could you give me her phone? We were…are good friends and I miss them like hell, God I can't believe it! I found her!" She squealed happily, a lot like Alice if you ask me.

I just wonder now if this old friendship is a good thing.

You guys must reach 158 review for me to post the next chapter.

I've been sick these days so sorry for any mistakes you may have found on there.

Love you all


	15. Family Secret part 1

Family secrets part 1-

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or any material you might recognize in this story.

So guys I'm going to be sincere with you there is no real reason to divide this chapter in two parts, the truth is that I hate the number 15, I think it attracts bad luck and I don't want to leave the story on a chapter with this number so since I didn't have time to write two entire chappies and still I couldn't leave you guys without an update I divided it.

Will talk more to you on part two now enjoy!

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath and I couldn't think on anything except from the cold.

It couldn't be winter just yet could it? Of course not it was way too early, but yet it had to be snowing for the temperature to be so low.

My whole body felt heavy and it was almost painful as I forced my eyes to open, I couldn't see anything clearly at first, but as the blur began to take form I noticed him, an angel or could it be a God? I don't know but his emerald eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on.

While I took my time just admiring his beauty the angel approached his face to mine and planted miraculous kiss on my nose sending the cold far away, my body still felt heavy but I guess that would be too much to ask, it was already an enormous generosity of the angel to come see me, a mere mortal.

"I love you princess, you will be just fine." a velvety voice escaped the angel's mouth, silly boy! He thinks I'm a princess!

I just laid there looking at him and smiling slightly, I could scare the angel away if I allowed a large smile upon my face, he might think me devilish or something, but he thought I was a princess didn't he? And a princess must be pretty so' does it mean he thinks I'm beautiful'?

My face started to heat up and I hoped it didn't pink up my cheeks. That would be so embarrassing blushing in front of an angel!

Suddenly there was a familiar voice coming from the corner, a very familiar voice….where had I heard it before?

Oh of course! It was…RENEE'S!

Damn it, damn it, damn it!

How could I have been so stupid! An angel! A freaking angel ain't there any better words to describe my own personal pervert! The very same person that assaulted me repeatedly and threatened the lives of those I love!

Nice move Bella you are just so smart!

I forced myself to turn around, only to find my mother chatting with Mr. Cullen, great now what? Charlie will tell him to call him dad?

Urgh!

_Calm down you stupid girl, she's probably Just asking him about your health ,he is your teacher after all and he did take care of you. It's understandable to hate him for everything he's done but for now you should at least thank him!_

Oh great! Now the annoying voice was back, just my luck!

The devil-angel-Greek god also known as Mr. Cullen approached me in a seemingly friendly manner and picked me up, still too weak to fight him I simply protested knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything in front of my mother and all the school staff that kept coming and going from everywhere.

However once more my hopes were chattered as Renee told him not to let me go since I wasn't strong enough.

Thanks a lot mom!

After making his way through the school property and into the parking lot he gently placed me inside the passenger seat of Renee's car, after she opened the door to make things easier on him.

He fastened my seatbelt making me feel like a child and kissed my forehead. Mumbling a few loving words he left me there to go for another talk with mom.

I slapped myself internally as a feeling of deep sadness washed over my body as he walked away. I couldn't be developing a crush on him right now could I? Of course not, it was just the remaining confusing caused by the hyperthermia attack.

It took around five minutes for her to finish the conversation and start walking into the car's direction, I sighed in relief when she finally sat down and closed the door."Oh dear, and some people insist on saying God doesn't exist, but they should be damned if it isn't a miracle!" She said shaking her head while smiling, her features shining with happiness. "What's a miracle mom?" I asked curiously as she continued with her smiling explosion "Oh sweetie, your teacher Mr. Cullen has just helped me find a long lost friend, or better…long lost sister…we were way more then friends!'' She said with a wondering expression "Is this friend that Esme person you mentioned yesterday?" nodding happily she started telling me about how she had discovered by chance her friend's husband surname which curiously matched the newest high school teacher in town.

Curiously though, when I asked her exactly how she had lost contact with Esme she simply went quiet, her eyes darkened in a way I had never seen before and I took the hint to forget it.

Renee was never one of keeping secrets especially not from me, so probably this secret wasn't hers to tell.

I don't think that was the ideal place to stop but whatever…the other one is coming in a second (:

Please review…am gonna tell you the number I want next chapter when I check how many reviews I already have…honestly I'm just saying this so that this may have at least 1000 words…just so that you guys don't think it's just an author note and that I'm tricking you with a fake title….

I watched Prom night today…my Edward ain't gonna be like that!

He really loves Bella ya know…he will learn he can't force her on the future but them she will fall for him and everything will be fine…1029 already!

Bye!


	16. Family Secret part

There...the biggest par is here...

Guys in the end of the chappie I will say something important specially for those who enjoy writing so please don't forget to read it!

The silence persisted until we arrived home, Charlie was waiting for us at the door with a very anxious expression, and he attacked me with questions about my health, mom and I had to work hard together in order to set his fears aside.

I offered to make dinner since Renee was very tired from work but dad wouldn't allow it, him being absolutely enabled to cook anything -and when I say enabled I mean he should be forbidden to approach the oven by law-we decided to eat outside, at the small restaurant near home.

"Oh hello there you three it's been millennium since you last showed up!'' Betty, owner of the business and also an old family friend greeted us at the entrance hugging me and started to mumble about how beautiful I looked and that shit people say when they haven't seen you in a while.

She led us into the very same table we always took, right beside the window, and went to get us a menu. Once she took our orders mom and dad started a chattering between themselves leaving me to exam the place taking over every little change here and there, the bathroom door had now a W.C sign, now the new costumers wouldn't bother the waiters to know where it was, the walls were repainted, the same color as before but in a stronger tone and curtains were also new.

I liked the changes, even though they weren't big it gave the place a certain charm, I had heard from Angela that the number of clients had improved greatly since their food was becoming famous even in Port Angels, and yet they hadn't lost its simplicity that's what made this place so special and different from the others. My parents had their first date here and it was in front of this very same window he proposed to her. Romantic right, their first kiss was also great, in one of La Push beaches, not the very first kiss since they were already in college once they met, but still it was perfect.

My dad spent his entire life in this town, only spending a brief year in Seattle right before he met mom, who in the other hand was born in North Carolina, raised in Arizona and then finally settled down in here. Now that I came to think of it I knew very little about her school times, I had never heard a word about it actually; I knew a thousand of dad's teenage time tales told by different people, he was Fork's ladies man during high school only Renee was able to keep him for more then a month.

I could see why when his smiles, it's almost like it turns him years back, he was a handsome man and Renee was also beautiful I really had a bad luck not to catch the beauty they both possessed, I was just plain Bella…

My thought continued on and on, until I was interrupted by a melodic high pitched voice "Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa!" shouted Alice running into my direction with Jasper right at her scalp, no sign of Edward thankfully.

I got up to hug her "Alice I thought you would only be back in two weeks." I said, truly surprised and somehow happy, not because Edward wasn't there but because she was."Yeah, I know but Jazz took care of matters quicker then we originally expected so here we are!" she answered me happily as always, Jasper then approached us and shook hands with me smile, his politeness always there.

"That's great, and where are you guys staying?" I inquired casually "Edward's house, by the way Bella come here for a second" She pulled me with her to the outside**, **looking back I could see Jasper talking to my parents which scared me immensely ,were all the members in this family as manipulative as Edward?

"He told me everything Bella, I'm so happy for you!" Alice squealed while crushing my bones in a bear hug "Oh my God, I knew you two were going to be together but I honestly didn't expect it to be so soon!"

What the hell! That lying bastard how dare him!

So now we are a happy couple, so sweet of him to inform his family before even getting me to agree on this!

I wanted so badly to tell her how things were in reality, to break on her that her older brother was nothing but a sick pervert, but I knew at the same time that if I did it mom and dad would suffer the consequences. So to avoid the wrong words from escaping my mouth I kept it shut, nodding at everything she said and forcing a smile on my face.

"He truly loves you Bella." She said softly, sincerity visible on her voice. It was impossible doubting his feelings for me, but there was also no doubt in how dangerous he can get.

"You know, mom and dad were a little bit scared when they heard you are his student, but after listening to him talk about you all their fears disappeared. The love on his eyes is so evident and on his voice as well when he talks about you" She told me smiling, I couldn't help but smile with her. When she spoke of him like that it all seemed so different, almost …magical.

"They will be here tomorrow evening; for some reason my mom seems all eager to meet yours" She shrugged "I believe they've already met." I informed her.

After she raised an eyebrow I started explaining everything that I knew, which wasn't much but enough for her to feel curious enough to extract every little piece of information from her mom and tell me later.

Once we were finished talking I suggested we went inside and that they joined us in our table. I found out I was sort of late once we spotted Jasper chatting animatedly with dad while drinking beer, my parents were never this sociable…were them?

Regardless of my confusion we both joined the smiley trio, Alice taking the seat next to Jasper's and I the one next to Renee's.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Bella's friend!'' The pixie introduced her before I got the chance to even think of doing it, and in the blink of an eye she and Renee had become good old friends sharing memories of their childhood, alright then Renee was sharing memories of her childhood together with the mysterious Esme.

Apparently I'm the only one immune to whatever charm this family was casting away…or not…after all I did think Edward was an angel didn't I?

Once the orders arrived, Alice and Jasper made theirs and with that two hours went smoothly, it only didn't last longer because I practically begged mom for us to go using school on the next day as an excuse they couldn't ignore.

During our ride home all I could hear was 'Alice this', 'Jasper that', just too annoying I mean of curse they were great people and of course I saw them as friends, but…shouldn't they be a little less trusting of unknown people? Charlie is the chief of police for God's sake!

I went to bed with a major headache and only managed to sleep after getting a Tylenol down my throat.

That was the first time I had a erotic dream about Edward Cullen.

So here is the deal:

I want you guys to write the erotic dream Bella had...it can be sweet or dark but obviously has to have a lemon on it...I will publicate the best ones...maybe all of them!

I want...20 reviews for this chappie...sort of forgot to look how many I have now XD

BY THE WAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE ONES WHO REVIEWED I COULD'T SAY NAMES THIS TIME BUT I WILL ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	17. Chapter 17

EPOV

I've always believed it impossible to miss a person's smell, especially not after having seen this person a few hours before. However the lack of Bella's sweet fragrance filling my nostrils was sending me to the verge of insanity. Love can definitely strip a man of all his reason.

I started to consider paying her a visit by the phone rang. I huffed in annoyance, not feeling like talking at all "Who is this?" I questioned dryly. "Is it a way to treat your sister? '' a pixie like voice spat, it was supposed to sound angry but I could hear the tinge of laugher in it.

"Hi Alice'' I answered, my irritation was instantly gone at the sound of the so familiar voice of my baby sister.

"Hey Edward, guess where I am right now?" she teased, "In Jail?" I teased back; she threw me a sarcastic laugh "Very funny _Eddie_." I narrowed my eyes, why did I ever let that stupid blonde…what was her name again…Tanya? Yeah I think that's right…Why did I ever let Tanya call me like that in front of her?

"So if not in prison where are you then?" I asked casually, trying not to let her know how much the nickname annoyed me.

"Seattle's airport, with Jazz, just waiting for my sweet brother to come in his magic car and take us safely to his enchanted castle!'' I blinked ; she didn't tell me she was coming today, did she? Seeing my silence as a bad sign she continued talking "I'm sorry for not telling you before hand, it was sort of a last hour decision, Jasper was able to finish everything up way sooner then we expected and so we decided to make a surprise. I'm sorry if it will…" I didn't let her finish "It's perfectly alright, I was just surprised but in a very good way." She sighed in relief and I promised to be there in less then an hour.

Easier said then done though, it took precisely one hour and forty five minutes to get to the damn airport. But after finally being able to hug my little sister I figured all that time stuck on the traffic was definitely worth it.

On the ride back home, which was just as long as the previous one, I told them that Bella and I were together, of course I didn't tell the truth about how it happened, but it was only because I knew they would never forgive me and would do everything in their power to take her away from me. I felt like killing myself when Jasper congratulated me, saying she was a great girl and I deserved to be with her.

I knew pretty damn well I didn't and probably never would deserve to be with Bella, she was just too good for anyone to actually deserve being in her company. I couldn't afford to be without her though. I would rather die then to spend the rest of my life away from her.

Once we got home, I helped Jasper take the luggage upstairs, Alice wasn't allowed to lift a finger, and we were both raised to be gentlemen and would never allow a lady to do such hard work.

I wasn't surprised to find out later that while we did it Alice had already phoned mom and dad to inform them of my new girlfriend, I didn't say fiancé in respect for my Bella's wishes, and we would only get married when she fully accepts me. Esme asked to speak to me and congratulated me repeatedly, saying how happy she was to see her family finally complete and asking endless questions about my Bella.

She wasn't a bit worried about Bella being my student; as a matter of fact she found it incredibly romantic. We arranged for her to come to Forks in a week and were saying our goodbyes when I suddenly remembered the interesting talk I had with Renee.

"Mom, do you remember a woman named Renee?" I asked casually. She seemed very surprised with my question "Why, I do, she was a big friend of mine. I love her like my own sister, it's shame I haven't seen her in years" She said, or more like whispered the last part.

I longed to hug her after hearing that sad voice, my mother was one of the most incredible women in the world, she had a heart of gold and deserved only happiness "Well, I believe you've just reencountered her, that's Bella's mother. She asked about you today and seemed to miss you just as much." I told her, hoping it would cheer her up.

We remained in silence for quite a few seconds until she blurted something out, her voice indicated she was crying, only I believed it was tears of happiness "Edward, I'll be there in two days at the most!" she hang up leaving me with my mouth half open, I was about to tell her of the small detail that Bella's parents didn't knew we were romantically involved, but I guessed it could wait until she arrived.

A couple of minutes later Alice appeared all dressed up "So dear brother, me and Jazz are going to a small dine here in town, it is getting surprisingly famous and we want to see if the food is really that good, you in?" she offered.

"Sorry Allie, I've got thousands of tests to correct and am already tired as hell, I will have to pass this time." I lied, in fact I had other plans, which included visiting my Bella, I had to give her keys back and also test my copies, hopefully her parents wouldn't be home, I would hate having to wait for them to sleep in order to see my angel. I was looking forward to the day she would finally move in with me, right after the graduation party I planned on giving to the students, I was after all the only person in Forks with money enough to throw out something decent, something my Bella deserved. I had it all figured out.

In the company building there would be a small comfy flat; located inside my own office where Bella could stay during the time I had to work. She wanted to become an author so it would be perfect. We would never have to be apart.

After Alice and Jasper left I took my car and left to Bella's house. To my joy and also to my despair the house was completely empty, no parents but also no Bella. Sighing deeply I used my keys to open the door; they worked just as fine as the originals. Good.

I went upstairs to Bella's bedroom in order to return her keys. Stopping by the stairs to analyze the pictures which decorated the walls, they were mostly of my angel in different ages I wanted those pictures to myself, it would be also a way to reduce the effects of her absence. Taking them however would an incredibly stupid move of my part, the last thing I wanted was to warn them, they could change the lock or something and that wouldn't be nice. I could however steal a few pictures from the family album, they must have one somewhere.

Leaving the keys inside her school bag I returned to the first floor in order to look for an album. I didn't have to look around much though, there were four of them placed on the shelves by the TV.

I took my time admiring every one of the pictures, well, at least all the ones with my Bella on it, I was smiling all the time as I got to see my angel through out her life, she had been the cutest little girl ever, a gorgeous young lady and now a breath taking woman.

I chose the ones I liked the best and placed the carefully in my wallet, I was ready to leave when I notice a smaller album hidden right in the corner, it seemed incredibly old, similar to ones Esme kept in the attic. I opened it carefully sort of expecting it to rip in two if I wasn't gentle enough.

I definitely wasn't prepared for what I saw…

There were two beautiful young women sitting in the stairs of an old house, they seemed genuinely happy and were hugging each other, they were visibly close friends.

One of the women seemed incredibly familiar, she had long caramel hair which moldered her heart shaped face; her eyes were emerald green, Esme's eyes, MY eyes. The other one had an astonishing resemblance with my angel, her mother Renee.

Esme had indeed reencountered her long lost sister.

BPOV

Even though I found out Edward had spread lies to his whole family about us being madly in love and apart from me finding out that my "in laws'' would be coming over in less then a week with the objective of meeting me, I had had a fun night.

Alice and Jasper were really nice people and I've always enjoyed spending time with my parents. However their closeness was proving to be way more dangerous then I had originally expected.

Charlie had invited Jasper to watch the game with him and Billy on Sunday and said it would a pleasure to have Edward over as well. Also I had a hard time making up excuses to escape having a sleep over with Alice at _his_ house.

If all the Cullens happened to be this charming and if Renee was actually friends with Edward's mom, then I would end up marrying that psychopath before graduation and worst of it all was that the thought of it didn't disgust me as much as it used to Could it be that I falling for a psychopath?

As I finished brushing my teeth I was already fighting to keep my eyes open. I wasn't sleepy at all when we left the dine, but as soon as those thoughts started to fill my mind all my energy was drained from me.

I didn't even bother to turn on the lights I order to undress once I reached the bedroom, I simply took my shirt of and threw it on the floor repeating the same action in my bra.

I was only awakened by this zombie state when I heard _his_ velvet voice "I must say love, you are even more gorgeous then I imagined." I gasped losing my balance and tripping in my own feet, I was an inch from the ground when he caught me straitening me up.

I was only then I remembered the fact my chest was bare and completely exposed to him. I prepared myself for screaming but he covered my mouth with his hand. I tried move away from him but had me paralyzed with the arm he was using to muffle my screams. "Calm down love, its okay, it's just me." I felt the tears threatening to come as he used his free hand to massage my breast. The pleasure was undeniable but the fear of being violated by him overpowered it.

I began to sob quietly and he stopped his assault in order to scoop me in his arms and sit on the bed with me on his lap. He rocked us back and forth while rubbing my back in a soothing manner "Shh beautiful everything will be fine I didn't mean to scare you honey, you know I would never do anything you don't want me to."

He gently laid me on the bed adjusting my head to the pillow; I immediately covered my chest with my arms and looked at him expectantly. I didn't believe him one bit, if wouldn't force me on anything then why on earth was he in my room? I wanted to scream for help but there was something, some invisible force stopping me from doing so.

As he walked through the room I silently prayed he would just leave, but of course it didn't happen. Instead he opened my wardrobe in search for something, hopefully, to cover me up. He showed me one of my faded shirts and some shorts "You like sleeping in those right?" He asked casually, I nodded and thanked him as I grabbed the shirt and putted it on as quickly as I could manage.

He offered me the shorts and turned around "I'm not looking" He said simply, I had my doubts "Promise?" I asked, he just nodded. I sighed; he wouldn't allow me to change on the bathroom so I would just have to trust him.

I changed quickly and was happy to see he didn't peek "You can look now." I said. He turned around and smiled at me "Go to sleep beautiful, I promise you I'll just hold you, nothing else." I looked on his eyes they seemed sincere, there was just so much…love on them it was just impossible not to feel something back.

Without saying a word I laid back down beside him and pulled the blanket over without thinking, without a tinge of sense in my mind I gave him a peck on the lips.

Yeah, I Isabella Mary Swan kissed Edward Cullen on the lips.

He seemed just as surprised as I was and we stayed like that starring at each other until a breathtaking smile illuminated his face, I swear to God I had never seen a more beautiful thing then that.

I blushed profusely as I finally took in the whole situation; I had kissed him and was now wondering how beautiful his smile was.

It was as if sometimes I would just forget the whole crazy teacher thing, during some moments the psychopath would turn into an angel in my head, and that angel, my angel…was the man I loved.

So sorry about the long wait…but I guess this last paragraphs made up for that didn't they?

Thank you so much for those who reviewed and I will try to post the first chapter of Unbreakable bound (story 2 ) yet this week.

Love ya 

Bellaandedwardloveeachother.


End file.
